Tripolaridad
by Mrs. Rogers-Stark
Summary: La batalla final ha llegado a su fin y, con ella, la paz de Namimori. Aun así, eso no significa que el Décimo Vongola haya llegado al final de su camino, él, viajará a Italia para convertirse en el digno sucesor de la famiglia, volviendo diez años después con una extraña y tripe personalidad junto a esta, nuevas amenazas; entre ellas su… ¡¿hermano gemelo! [1827/6972]
1. PRÓLOGO

**TRIPOLARIDAD**

 **D** isclaimer: _Katekyō Hitman Reborn!_ , tanto sus personajes, como respectiva personalidad, diseños, poderes, astucias, historia (original de la serie), entre otra información destacada le pertenecen a su creadora **Akira Amano** quien ha creado esta maravillosa obra. Ha de aclarar que tanto personajes como referencias básicas se sacaran del anime/manga para vuestro entendimiento, cabe mencionar que lo único que me pertenece es la idea de la historia que leerán a continuación; aunque ya quisiera que alguno de sus personajes me perteneciera exclusivamente a mí. Lo único que tomaré en mi poder son los personajes OC ( _original character_ ) que serán de mi creación, el resto es todo para la diosa anterior mencionada.

 **T** ítulo: Tripolaridad.

 **P** arejas principales: 1827 [Hibari Kyoya and Sawada Tsunayoshi] — 6972 [Rokudo Mukuro and Hyper Tsuna].

 **P** arejas secundarias: RL [Reborn and Bovino Lambo] — D00 [Cavallone Dino and Kozato Enma] — B26 [Belphegor and Fran] — 10051 [Byakuran and Irie Shoichi] — 8059 [Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato] — 1039 [Xanxus and Superbi Squalo] — 8996 [Miura Haru and Chrome Dokuro] — M95 [M.M and Sasagawa Kyoko] — 3387 [Sasagawa Ryohei and Kurokawa Hana] — 5666 [Colonello and Lal Mirch] — 571 [Gamma and Uni]

 **A** nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

(Intervención para dar detalles)

— _Hablando por teléfono._

» _Mensajes de texto, cartas, textos misteriosos_ «

« Recuerdos de diálogos pasados y/o recuerdos de algún personaje »

 **Pensamiento de los personajes** —.

— ** _Otro idioma_** (Traducción)

 **R** anting: M. (mature)

 **G** énero: Yaoi, shonen ai, yuri, hetero.

 **S** ummary: La batalla final ha llegado a su fin y, con ella, la paz de Namimori. Aun así, eso no significa que el Décimo Vongola haya llegado al final de su camino, él, viajará a Italia para convertirse en el digno sucesor de la famiglia, volviendo diez años después con una extraña y tripe personalidad junto a esta, nuevas amenazas; entre ellas su… ¡¿hermano gemelo?!

 **A** dvertencias: La primera vez que subí Tripolaridad era un manojo de lagos oscuros en mi cabeza, esta vez decidí terminarlo definitivamente con ideas nuevas, renovadas y, que estoy segura que terminaré. Los cambios van a ser realmente grandes, la idea es dejar atrás la vieja idea de la otra historia para darle una nueva aura a esta. Los personajes que utilice con anterioridad se volvieron una sombra de algunos anime/manga, esta vez, me gustaría traer ante ustedes personajes OC (original character) que iré creando a través de la narración. Toshiyuki Sawada es uno de los personajes originales que más me gustan porque es un amor, ¡así que espero que lo reciban con toda la dulzura del mundo!

Los personajes de esta historia comenzaran a tener algo de _off character_ en, reitero, repetidas ocasiones con respecto a sus personalidades para adaptarlas (no sólo a la historia) sino al crecimiento que han tenido desde el último arco. Al ser un universo alterno me tomé la libertad de jugar un poco con ellas adaptándolas a la historia misma, espero de todo corazón que disfruten de la nueva versión de Tripolaridad (que planeo terminar).

Sin nada más que decir y no se aburran de tanta palabrería:

DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA,

De lo contrario, Kyoya los morderá hasta la muerte.

[ _Universo Alternativo, después de la batalla final_ ]

PRÓLOGO: FAMIGLIA

 _"SÍ EL ORGULLO ES ALGO A LO QUE NO SE PUEDE RENUNCIAR, ESTOY SEGURO AL DECIR QUE MI ORGULLO SON MIS AMIGOS, MI FAMILIA"_

HACE DIEZ AÑOS ATRÁS

 **JAPÓN** , _Prefectura de Nagano_ | Namimori

[Casa Sawada / Habitación de Tsunayoshi | 16:40 p.m.]

Con la batalla de los Arcobalenos ya culminada, la ciudad de Namimori volvía a respirar ese tranquilo aire que tanto la caracterizaba, hacía dos meses atrás que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, meses en los cuales los involucrados estuvieron hospitalizados, descansando con grandes heridas en la concurrida y famosa casa Sawada, dejando que todo lo pasado se borrara con el tiempo y, para tranquilidad de todos los habitantes de la ciudad –sobre todo para el Décimo– regresaban a sus respectivos países. Reborn había desaparecido una semana después de lo ocurrido, dejando al próximo heredero sin protección alguna –después de aquella gran discusión–; regresando así, después de varios días, a Japón con la excusa de convertir al Décimo Vongola (Sawada Tsunayoshi) en el _Neo Vongola Primo_ , que prácticamente era lo mismo que lo anterior mencionado, sólo que con un nombre mucho más _cool_ a palabras del todavía bebé y, _estúpido_ de quien lo portaría.

Sawada Tsunayoshi, más conocido como Tsuna; se encontraba en su habitación. Delante de él se encontraban un montón de papeles regados en la mesa de madera que centraba su dormitorio, con varios libros a los alrededores y algunos _puff_ de colores a los costados. Leía atentamente una carta que Timoteo le había enviado a través de su tutor, su rostro no era para nada compasivo, estaba lleno de dudas y, rascándose la cabeza con fastidio, intentaba interpretar las palabras en italiano que el anciano le había escrito con perfecta elocuencia. Levantó tímidamente su mirada en dirección a Reborn, quien, cruzado de piernas, observaba a su discípulo con la típica inexpresión que su rostro de bebé portaba, con todavía ese extraño pacificador colgado en su pecho.

Tsunayoshi tragó seco, regresando de nuevo la mirada hacía la carta—. No pensé que la fuese a enviar tan rápido —pensó en voz alta, llamando la atención del Décimo quien con curiosidad elevó de nuevo su mirada hacía el ex Arcobaleno.

— ¿Sabías de esto, Reborn? —Cuestionó, intentó ordenar sus pensamientos antes que la respuesta de su tutor llegase con un simple asentimiento—. ¿Por qué no me lo comentaste? Es decir… no tienes que decir todo lo que vas a hacer, pero esto me concierne… ¡es mi vida, Reborn!

—No sabía que el Noveno haya decidido hacer esto en estos momentos —respondió por fin, con esa extraña sinceridad que a veces poseía—. Fui a hacer otros encargos para la familia, pero jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que el entrenamiento se llevaría a cabo a partir del próximo año en Italia.

—Dejar Namimori… —intentó visualizar todo lo que le concernía, fuera de su casa, lejos de su mamá, sus amigos… _su familia_.

—Tsuna —intentó llamarle, suspiró—. Escucha, sé que va a ser difícil. No solamente lo digo por el entrenamiento, tienes tu vida aquí, tu familia: **_mamma_** , tus estúpidos guardianes, amigos (también estúpidos) pero sólo será en un corto periodo, estaremos en Italia, más cerca de descubrir la maldición que todavía está en mi cuerpo y de paso entrenar para que te conviertas en un buen líder para la familia.

— ¡Ya te lo dije, Reborn! ¡¿No estamos discutiendo esto desde hace años?! ¡No, no me voy a convertir en el jefe de la mafia!

— ¡Deja de ser tan egoísta, Tsunayoshi! —El castaño guardó silencio de golpe al escuchar la fuerte voz que el bebé había usado con él—. ¡Ya esto no sólo lo vas a hacer por la Familia Vongola! ¿No lo dijo, Primo? Lo vas a hacer por tú familia. Lo que has convertido a tu alrededor, es probable que comiencen a aparecer tipos más fuertes que tú, más fuertes que tus guardianes y, con el actual poder que tienes es probable que mueras. No tuviste el poder necesario para salvar a Chrome cuándo casi sucumbía, tampoco tienes el poder necesario para defender a todos tus amigos, necesitas estar preparado para lo que venga. No fuiste capaz de derrotar solo a Jäger, mucho menos de hacerle frente a Bermuda, todos cayeron ante sus fuerzas y, fue necesario que dos guardianes colaboraran para detenerlos. Esto es importante, Tsunayoshi. En este mundo existe gente más fuerte que tú, más fuertes que tus guardianes, más fuertes que yo.

—Nadie es más fuerte que tú, Reborn…

El ex Arcobaleno lanzó un largo suspiro de sus labios—. Existen, porque este mundo hace lo imposible, sí no es capaz los crea. Por esa razón el Noveno quiere que tú vayas a entrenar a Italia, porque existen los tipos perfectos para entrenarte, educarte en el arte de la batalla. No sólo para convertirte en el próximo heredero, sino, para defender lo que más amas.

—La escuela, ¿mamá?

—Todo eso lo arreglaran en Italia, no debes de preocuparte por detalles tan mínimos; tus guardianes también lo entenderán, hablaremos con **_mamma_** —el castaño lanzó un largo suspiro de sus labios—. Kyoko también lo entenderá, estoy seguro que te esperará.

Reborn lo esperó, los colores en el rostro del castaño, el fuerte sonrojo que cubriría sus mejillas y sus labios estúpidos temblando como un mocoso de no más de doce años que conoce lo que es un beso por primera vez, pero jamás estuvo preparado para la mirada perdida del castaño, este chico ni siquiera estaba pensando en ella y lo notó al ver sus ojos. Curvó sus cejas con algo de molestia, tuvo ganas de golpearlo, había sido la primera vez que no pudo leerlo tan fácilmente como antes, estaba pensativo, en otro mundo. Sonrió, mostrando sus dientes detrás de aquel angelical rostro de bebé.

— ¡Hey, Dame-Tsuna! —El castaño no reaccionó, Reborn se cansó de esperar, levantando así su cuerpo para golpear su rostro de una patada—. ¡Escucha, Tsunayoshi!

— ¡Te estoy escuchando, Reborn! Estabas diciendo algo que los chicos iban a entender… —susurró, sobándose su mejilla que sentía que poco a poco estaba hinchándose. El ex Arcobaleno sintió que toda su sangre estaba hirviendo, pero decidió tranquilizarse. Lo descubriría más tarde.

—Iremos a hablar con mamma primero —avisó—, con los guardianes después, ¿de acuerdo? —Tsunayoshi asintió—. Es una buena oportunidad, Tsuna.

Sawada mordió su labio inferior—, sí lo dices tú, Reborn.

—Entre más rápido terminemos, más rápido regresaremos.

— ¿Regresar, huh? —Contestó sumergido en sus más profundos pensamientos.

[—]

 **JAPÓN** , _Prefectura de Nagano_ | Namimori

[Casa Sawada / Salón principal | 18:15 p.m.]

La gran fiesta de despedida que se había planeado en la casa de los Sawada había alborotado de forma extraña todo el barrio dónde ellos vivían. Todos sus amigos habían acudido, desde compañeros de clase, hasta vecinos cercanos. El rumor de que Sawada Tsunayoshi iría a estudiar a Italia por petición de su padre había recorrido cada callejón de Namimori, no existía una sola criatura en toda la ciudad que no sabía. Nana jamás había tenido tanta gente en su casa (que ella supiese) desde la familia Simon, hasta el grupo Kokuyo. Cada líder, compañero, amigo se encontraban comiendo, charlando entre ellos, disfrutando de la música suave que había invadido cada rincón de esa casa que tanto recuerdos les traía a cada uno. Natsu se encontraba en las piernas de Enma sin querer separarse ante la mirada de su amo quien no podía evitar reír con timidez. Uri se había aliado con Rokudo, separándose de su amo que no paraba de moquear recibiendo pañuelos blancos por parte del beisbolista quien intentaba tranquilizar al bombardero.

Todo, en pocas palabras, era una locura total.

—Tsuna-kun —la suave voz de Sasagawa llamó su atención, giró su rostro hacía dónde la mujer se encontraba, sonriéndole con la expresión más agradecida y dulce del mundo—. ¿Podemos hablar?

—Seguro, huh… ¿Te quedas con Natsu, Enma? —Le preguntó a su mejor amigo, quien alargó una sonrisa entre sus labios haciéndole una pequeña seña para que prosiguiese en lo que fuese a pasar.

Ambos caminaron en silencio hacía el patio de la casa, los niños se encontraban jugando en los columpios que habían colgado cuando su padre se había quedado para la batalla de los Arcobalenos, algunos vecinos pasaban saludando así al chico quien les devolvía el saludo con una sonrisa mucho más fuerte, valiente; a diferencia de cómo se veía dos años atrás cuándo todo ese asunto de la mafia había comenzado. Tsunayoshi se sentó a un lado de Kyoko, quien observaba el cielo con bastante interés, las estrellas estaban comenzando a asomarse en el firmamento, mientras que él, no observaba nada más que el borde del vaso dónde estaba bebiendo una extraña soda que había hecho su madre (se había asegurado de que no hubiese sido Bianchi).

—Han pasado dos años —Tsunayoshi giró a ver a Kyoko por fin, ella también estaba viéndolo—. Reborn-kun vino y, todo esto comenzó —no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa de sus labios—. Has cambiado, Tsuna-kun. Todos aquí hemos cambiado, siempre fuiste tímido, ahora eres mucho más valiente, más hombre… has madurado en muchas maneras.

—De hecho, Kyoko-chan… presiento que soy el mismo —una pequeña carcajada se escapó de los labios de ambos—. No creo que ser diferente o más maduro me hubiese guiado a tomar una decisión personal, todavía no soy capaz de controlar mi propia vida, tengo mis dudas, soy débil… quiero ser fuerte, para defenderlos, a todos, a ti… —cerró sus labios, apretando el vaso que tenía entre sus manos.

—Sé que te gustaba, Tsuna-kun —el castaño saltó con sorpresa—. Siempre lo supe, pensé que cuándo estuviera lista sería capaz de confesarme y te colocarías todo rojo de la vergüenza. Pero ahora siento que todo esto es diferente, comenzó a desaparecer… no, me corrijo, cambió. Has dejado de verme con amor, es diferente… se volvió un amor fraternal, has olvidado como verme, ¿cierto? Lo he visto, cada vez que nuestras miradas se encuentran simplemente la desvías por ver a alguien más. Haru intentó hacer esto que estoy haciendo yo pero sentía que todo se derrumbaría sí hablaba…

—Kyoko-chan…

—Te amo, Tsuna —se confesó mirando esta vez el cielo—. Haru te ama —volvió a sonreír—. Pero tú amas a alguien más.

—También te amo, Kyoko-chan, te amo a ti, como amo a Haru… pero es diferente —admitió—. No era el amor que sentía tan fuerte, no era esa conexión que pensé que tendríamos… es… algo más.

Kyoko se apoyó besando la mejilla del castaño ante un asombrado Tsunayoshi—. Es un amor fraternal, Tsuna-kun —sonrió—. Un amor fraternal que se volvió tan fuerte que lo malinterpretaste —cerró sus ojos intentando retener sus lágrimas—. ¿Ya te has confesado? —Negó, ante la atenta mirada de la castaña—. ¿Qué esperas, Idiota? ¿Regresar a Namimori después de no sé cuántos años? ¡Ve a confesarte!

—Kyoko-chan… —él se levantó de dónde estaba girando a verla—. Sí antes hubiese tenido el valor, te hubiese propuesto ser mí novia.

—Sí antes hubieses tenido el valor y, te hubieses enamorado de alguien más… mandaría a mi **_Oniichan_** a romperte la cara —la sonrisa que el castaño mostró le hizo reír a ella también. Movió sus manos cómo sí estuviera corriéndole de dónde estaba, sujetando con fuerza la madera en dónde se encontraba sentada. Tsunayoshi dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr, sabía dónde encontrarlo.

— ¿Estás segura de esto, Kyoko-chan? —El sollozo de alguien más llamó su atención, Haru cayó sentada en el frío suelo de la salida al jardín con las lágrimas deslizándose por su rostro—. Haru no hubiese tenido el valor de animar a Tsuna-san con alguien que él amara… no lo tendría, Haru quería… Haru… —Kyoko caminó arrodillada hasta dónde su amiga se encontraba sentada y la abrazó con tanta fuerza que entre ambas los sollozos comenzaron a sonar en todo el patio. Detrás del ventanal Chrome las observó en un profundo silencio, observando la dirección dónde su **_boss_** había corrido.

¿La escuela? Era él, huh.

[—]

 **JAPÓN** , _Prefectura de Nagano_ | Namimori

[Escuela Namimori / Puerta de entrada | 18:45 p.m.]

» _¿Todavía estás en la escuela?_ « Había tenido el valor de enviarle aquel mensaje de texto, sus manos estaban temblando así como sus piernas cuándo llegó casi sin aliento a las puerta de la famosa escuela de Namimori. Namicchu seguía abierta para su salvación, la tarde estaba volviéndose oscura, el ocaso poco a poco comenzaba a convertirse en penumbra, mientras él, moviéndose inquieto, esperaba la respuesta de su mensaje. Saltó casi con sorpresa al escuchar el ligero pitido de su celular, leyó: » _¿Qué quieres, Herbívoro? Pensé que era tu fiesta de cumpleaños_ « no pudo evitar sonrojarse, tragó seco tecleando con suma rapidez en este, intentando explicar suma claridad sus intenciones con el Presidente del Comité Estudiantil. » _Olvida eso, Hibari-san. Necesito hablar contigo_ « sentía que su corazón se iba a salir de su tórax y correría por toda la calle gritando: "¡REBORN!" latía con cada vez más fuerza, levantó su rostro hacía el cielo. Había actuado de forma imprudente siendo impulsado por las palabras de su amiga, nunca pensó tener que estar en esa situación, estaba seguro que ese hombre pensaría que era un estúpido y le golpearía con sus tonfas, pero al menos, sacaría lo que tenía dentro de él que le estaba matando. » _Bajaré_ « sólo lo leyó y ya estaba acobardándose.

—Vamos, vamos Dame-Tsuna, Kyoko-chan tuvo el valor… yo también —se repetía constantemente aquella frase, en sentadillas jugando con la tierra que sobresalía de la acera frente a la escuela. Estaba seguro que el día que él le avisó a cada uno de sus guardianes _él_ estaba presente, sin embargo, esa reunión no iba a ser por el hecho de que se marcharía del país, era por otra razón.

—Herbívoro —le llamó. El castaño saltó de la sorpresa al haber sido tomado desapercibido, se levantó de golpe intentando no caerse, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que olvidó que la escuela estaba detrás de él—. Cualquier idiota te atacaría sí te viese allí arrodillado sin hacer nada.

— ¿Cierto que sí? —rio nervioso, con una mano en su nuca. El guardián de la nube levantó una ceja curioso—. Hibari-san… ¿le he quitado su tiempo?

—Eso depende, ¿en qué me entretendrás ahora, Herbívoro? Estaba seguro que hoy era tu fiesta de despedida —los ojos de castaño se abrieron con fuerza, estaba seguro que en el mensaje había escrito _fiesta de cumpleaños_ , ¿leyó mal? —. ¿Y bien? ¿Alguna estúpida prueba de valor en la escuela en la noche? No dejaré que jueguen más en ella.

— ¡No, no, no, no, no! ¡No es eso, Hibari-san! —Intentó detenerlo antes de que sacase sus tonfas—. He… he venido a hablar contigo. Es algo que quiero decirte —tragó seco, Hibari levantó una ceja con curiosidad volviendo a enderezar su cuerpo.

—Te escucho.

—Hace casi cinco meses que terminamos la batalla contra Vindice, ¿cierto? —Él asintió—, mi abuelo… quiero decir, Timoteo, el Noveno jefe de los Vongola me invitó a entrenar en Italia para… ¿cómo era?

—Prepararte para convertirte en un digno jefe de mafia. Lo escuché, estaba presente el día en que el Bebé nos dijo —le comentó, cómo sí intentara romper las vueltas que el rumbo de la conversación había tomado—. Ve al grano, Pequeño Animal.

Jugó con sus dedos—, es un viaje… no sé por cuántos años —intentó proseguir—, no estaré aquí en Namimori —Kyoya elevó sus cejas con curiosidad. Tsunayoshi había dejado de temblar (cosa extraña), levantó su rostro con fuerza, observándole así, con aquellos hermosos ojos avellana llameantes—. ¡POR ESO QUERÍA DECIRTE QUE ME GUSTAS!

Kyoya parpadeó un par de veces confuso, observando el sonrojo que se había formado en el rostro de Sawada Tsunayoshi, sintió de golpe como un balde de agua le caía en la cabeza bañándole por completo. El chico de cabellos marrones sacudió su rostro de un lado a otro, había vuelto a temblar, sumergido en sus pensamientos, cómo sí deseara que el más alto le golpeara o dijese algo.

—Me… ¡me iré dentro de dos días, sí quieres despedirte me encontraré en el aeropuerto de Namimori! —se dio media vuelta dispuesto a salir corriendo—. No… no tienes que corresponderme —finalizó antes de comenzar a correr.

El hombre de cabellos negros intentó detenerle, pero entre más estiraba su mano su cuerpo cada vez se alejaba más, parecía que su corazón estaba latiendo con fuerza en esos momentos. Dejó de intentar estirar su mano, dirigiéndola hasta su pecho, permaneciendo en un profundo silencio. ¿Qué había ocurrido? Cubrió sus labios con la palma de su mano, sentía su piel caliente, las mejillas ardiendo cómo sí estuviese sonrojado.

 **Estúpido… e idiota Herbívoro** —pensó—. **Sí te confiesas debes de esperar la respuesta de la otra parte** —mostró una sonrisa sobre sus labios, justo cuando comenzaba a darse cuenta de los sentimientos que sentía por él, se tenía que ir.

—Así que era Hibari de quien se había enamorado —esta vez fue turno del guardián de la nube de saltar por la sorpresa al sentir una voz detrás de él. Una tonfa se deslizó de su abrigo en dirección al rostro del bebé que estaba en el muro de la entrada de la escuela, esta fue detenida por una sai que tenía Reborn entre sus manos—. ¿Qué vas a hacer?

—A qué te refieres, Bebé —cuestionó, regresando a su posición, aun, con el arma en su mano derecha.

—A Tsuna, a eso me refiero.

—Él lo dijo: « no estaré aquí en Namimori » eso quiere decir que tomó su decisión, ¿Quién soy yo para interponerse en su camino? —Le cuestionó de regreso—. Lo que haga o deje de hacer con Sawada no es tu asunto, Bebé.

Reborn alargó una sonrisa en sus labios—. Lo amas —fue lo último que dijo, antes de desaparecer, dejando a un muy choqueado japonés en aquella posición dispuesto a lanzar un ataque por lo avergonzado que se encontraba al ser un maldito libro abierto.

[—]

 **JAPÓN** , _Prefectura de Nagano_ | Namimori

[Aeropuerto de Namimori / Vuelos privados | 10:25 a.m.]

Ese día había amanecido nublado, la lluvia que envolvió a la ciudad no había sido tan fuerte para detener los vuelos por completo, pero sí, para retrasar alguno de ellos, sobre todo, los vuelos privados, porque necesitaban la pista libre que los aviones particulares ocupaban al no haber partido todavía por la fuerte lluvia. Tsunayoshi se encontraba sentado en la sala de espera del aeropuerto de la ciudad con Reborn entre sus piernas, observaba hacía ningún punto en específico, cómo sí tuviese muchas cosas que decir y a la vez, nada. Ambos esperaban que el piloto de los Vongola les fuese a confirmar que podrían despegar. A su lado se encontraba Nana, cargando a Lambo e I-pin, mientras hablaba animadamente con Bianchi sobre lo contenta que se sentía por la transferencia de su bebé a Italia, ¡una escuela de élite! Bianchi alagaba con burla a través de su pronunciación lo mucho que se divertiría el castaño (pobre desgraciado) casi se podría leer en su idioma natal. Los niños, incluyendo a Fuuta alegaban bajito que no quería que se fuese, pero la mirada del castaño durante esos meses había impedido que ellos lloraran y, también habían sido amenazados por el ex Arcobaleno.

Bianchi tuvo que noquear a Gokudera para que se quedase, Yamamoto se quedó cuidado de él, las discusiones de los últimos meses giraban en que el bombardero quería entrenar también, pero todos concluyeron que eso no era para él, que se quedase quieto y en casa. Ryohei gritó lo extremadamente feliz que se sentía porque Tsuna había sido escogido para ir a una escuela máxima en boxeo (seguía siendo un idiota). Las chicas se sentían tristes, después de haber llorado entre ellas habían logrado entender lo que significaba todo eso. Mukuro le envió varias cajas de piñas, que entre más avanzaba el tiempo, habían logrado hacer que ese viejo parque de atracciones se volviese una casa finca. Chrome era de las pocas que estaban actualmente en el aeropuerto, ella le había dado mucha suerte a su amigo, esperaba que todo saliera bien en su viaje. Enma era el único de los Simon que había asistido, después de estar minutos abrazado con el castaño lo había dejado por fin para ir a llorar a una esquina del aeropuerto, se habían convertido en bueno amigos ¿y se tenía que ir? ¡No podía ser! Lejos de la muchedumbre de fenómenos, se encontraba Hibari Kyoya, cruzado de brazos solamente para despedir a su jefe sin expresión alguna.

—Mis niños han crecido tanto —hablaba Nana con lágrimas de felicidad en sus ojos, abrazando a ambos con una sonrisa entre sus labios—. Debes de cuidarte, Tsu-kun. Dormir temprano, evitar comer mucho dulce, hacer las tareas del hogar.

—Lo haré, mamá.

—Debes de protegerlo, Reborn-kun —Nana abrazó al bebé con una gran fuerza—. Conviértelo en un gran hombrecito.

—Lo haré, **_mamma_**.

—Llamada al vuelo privado a Italia – Sicilia, repito, llamada al vuelo privado a Italia – Sicilia —se escuchó una voz femenina por el altavoz—. Reborn-sama, Tsunayoshi-sama; por favor, pasar a la puerta de embarque número 204 B-3.

Los mencionados no tardaron en observarse entre ambos. Reborn pasó de un salto a los brazos de Bianchi para despedirse, quien le recibió feliz con una sonrisa entre sus labios. Discutió unos segundos con Lambo para que se quedara quieto y no comenzara a llorar. Tsunayoshi los abrazó a todos, diciendo que les iba a extrañar, que regresaría para vacaciones, que no los olvidaría y escribiría cartas todos los días. Los niños le pidieron juguetes, intentando olvidar entre su niñez que su casi hermano se iría por años lejos de ellos. El abrazo que le dio a Nana duró mucho más que con el resto, se separaron, mirándose con un gran amor fraternal. Las cuatro chicas le abrazaron (Hana también estaba presente), Kyoko y Haru besaron sus mejillas para la gran despedida, Chrome le sonrió, abrazándole de nuevo esta vez un poco más de tiempo: » _Mukuro-sama le desea un buen viaje_ « Tsuna no evitó reír, regresándole el mensaje con un tono bromista un poco más fuerte del normal.

Reborn se adelantó con un alto hombre en dirección a la sala, Tsunayoshi se separó del grupo acercándose a dónde se encontraba el guardián de la nube, lejos de todos con sus brazos ligeramente cruzados. Todo se detuvo delante de ambos, observándose a los ojos, aquel choque entre un hermoso chocolate avellana y un cielo hecho de grandes diamantes, en esos momentos parecía un mar de sensaciones.

—Hibari-san, gracias por venir.

—Ten un buen viaje, Herbívoro.

—Hibari-san, quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí hasta ahora —habló por fin, mirándole esta vez a los ojos con un gran valor—. Cuándo nos enfrentamos a Mukuro, fuiste tú quien me dio las fuerzas para poder ganas, en la lucha contra Varia en favor a los anillos Vongola; sí no fuese por ti, no sé qué le hubiese pasado a los demás… —apretó su labio inferior—. En el futuro, gracias a ti logramos avanzar mucho e incluso tu yo del futuro me ayudó bastante, gracias a él me volví más fuerte. La sucesión, la batalla en contra de Daemon. Gracias, abrí los ojos por tus palabras… aunque fueron algo rudas —soltó una pequeña risita de sus labios—. La última batalla que tuvimos —Kyoya estiró su mano, tomando la del castaño. Este tenía las mejillas teñidas en un suave rosa, Tsuna se dio cuenta de inmediato y sus mejillas se tiñeron en un rojo de vergüenza—. ¡Quería agradecerte por todo, Hibari-san!

—No es necesario, lo hice para salvaguardar la paz de Namimori —sonrió—, pero ahora que te vas no es necesario —Tsuna alargó una sonrisa divertida entre sus labios—. Todo volverá a ser tan aburrido, será una lástima, Pequeño Animal.

—Hibari-san, ¿puedo escribirte?

—Puedes, pero no te aseguro que te conteste de inmediato —el castaño dudó en proseguir.

—Pero lo harás —afirmó—. Estarás ocupado con la entrada a la preparatoria, ¿cierto? —Este lo vio de reojo, asintiendo de manera automática—. Cuídate mucho, Hibari-san.

—Tú también, Tsunayoshi.

El castaño se detuvo de golpe, sentía que su corazón en esos momentos quería explotar. Desde lo que había ocurrido hace dos días quería escapar de su pecho cada vez que recordaba los sucesos frente a la escuela. Apretó con fuerza sus ojos, mirando hacía la entrada de la embarcación.

—Ky-Kyoya —el de cabellos negros levantó una ceja curiosa, para captar segundo después que utilizó todas sus fuerzas para llamarle por su nombre. El castaño giró a ver a su guardián de la nube antes de apretar fuertemente sus puños—. Te-te extra-extrañaré. Te extrañaré, Kyoya.

Un carro que llevaba grandes maletas había pasado de causalidad delante de ellos, que impidió que Tsunayoshi corriese lejos de él, estiró su mano tomándole de la muñeca con fuerza acercándole. Deslizó su mano por la barbilla ajena obligándole a levantar su rostro lleno de vergüenza, coloreado con un hermoso color rojo como el tomate. Le besó, fue algo casto, que repartía los sentimientos que tenía por el contrario. Eran confusos, pero había sido capaz de aclararlos en ese preciso momento, no quería dejarlo ir, pero él tenía que irse. Duró muy poco, ambos se separaron cuándo el carro dejó de transitar por dónde ambos se encontraban. Tsuna reaccionó antes que el guardián de la nube y salió corriendo en dirección a la puerta de embarcación. Cuándo llegó recibió un golpe de Reborn por haberse tardado tanto, se apoyó de regreso a la pared con una estúpida sonrisa entre sus labios.

» _Tienes cómo obligación escribirme, Herbívoro_ « tecleó su celular, observó que el castaño revisaba su bolsillo sacándolo. El sonrojo que invadió sus mejillas fue sin duda, el más lindo.

— ¡JUUDAIME! —Tsuna antes de contestar el mensaje se distrajo con el fuerte grito que había ocasionado que todos los que estaban en el aeropuerto giraran a ver al bombardero quien entró corriendo y, detrás de él, a Yamamoto—. ¡NO ME OLVIDE, YO NO LO OLVIDARÉ! ¡IRÉ A VISITARLO!

—Gokudera-kun…

— ¡Ten un buen viaje, Tsuna! —Se despidió Yamamoto, sujetando por el cuello de la camisa a Hayato antes de que saliese corriendo en dirección a la puerta de embarcación. Salvado por Bianchi quien se acercó a ellos para que Hayato le viera a la cara y se desmayara. Tsunayoshi elevó su mano despidiéndose de sus dos mejores amigos, observando por última vez en dirección dónde el guardián de la nube se encontraba.

» _Lo haré todos los días, Hibari-san_ « sonrió, al recibir una respuesta rápida: » _Llámame, Kyoya. Tsunayoshi_ «

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué le dio que le iba a extrañar? ¿Por qué se besaron? Sus corazones latían tan rápido en esos momentos que no entendían realmente lo que estaba ocurriendo. Gustarse era una palabra simplemente banal para expresar un sentimiento que no estaba del todo claro entre ellos. Había una razón, existía un motivo por el cual ambos se habían comunicado con tantos pensamientos erráticos en sus mentes. **ESTABAN ENAMORADOS** , Kyoya de Tsunayoshi y viceversa. Él no se quería separar del guardián al descubrir sus verdaderos sentimientos, el hombre de la nube intentó reprimir las ganas de ir a quitárselo de las garras del Bebé para tener por fin a quien había estado esperado durante años. Pero eso era imposible, el destino había movido los engranes del futuro, debían de ir conectándolos para volver a encontrarse en el futuro.

Desvió su mirada hacia atrás, todos estaban despidiéndose efusivamente, pero de nuevo, chocó su mirada con los del guardián de la nube quien le hizo una pequeña reverencia con su cabeza antes de marcharse. Tsunayoshi hizo exactamente lo mismo, antes que las puertas de embarcación se cerraran con él atravesando esta.

El avión despegó treinta minutos después.

"ES LA ÚLTIMA FIESTA. VAMOS A DISFRUTAR TANTO DE LA VIDA COMO DE LA MUERTE"

Diez años habían concurrido, diez para que él se convirtiera en el jefe que todos sus guardianes deseaban que fuese, para que los subordinados de la familia Vongola entendieran lo mucho en lo cual había trabajo y, para que las demás mafias temieran en lo que _él se había convertido_. Él se había convertido en el perfecto **Vongola Decimo** , tomaba decisiones autónomas sin quejas algunas, no se arrepentía jamás de lo que decidía. Se enfrentó en esos años a tantos enemigos que veía la victoria a través de sus ojos. Pero Tsunayoshi jamás antes se había arrepentido tanto, nunca antes había visto que todo en lo que había trabajado para proteger a su familia fracasaba en segundos. Tragó seco, no podía hablar, gritar que se detuviera lo que sea que eso fuese, pensar que todo iba a estar bien era una ilusión dentro de otra, él se entregaría con tal de que la vida de sus guardianes estuviera a salvo, pero no, no había más decisiones para él. La última, había acabado.

Ellos le observaban desde dónde se encontraban, levantados en el aire por una especie de sombra sujetándoles, impidiendo que cada uno de ellos se moviera. Tsunayoshi gritó con fuerza, rasgándose la garganta en el acto, porque no podía hablar, estaba sellado con algún truco de magia que impedía que sus cuerdas vocales emitieran algún tipo de sonido, pero sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, sus manos temblaron con fuerza.

 **¡¿POR QUÉ?!** —Los pensamientos bramaron con fuerza, en una gran oleada de fuego puro que se extendía por toda la habitación. El cuerpo de cada uno de sus guardianes había sido atravesado por una mano, destruyendo cada una de sus almas. Caían uno a uno: _Lambo_ , _Gokudera_ , _Yamamoto_ , _Ryohei_ , _Mukuro_ … e incluso _Hibari_.

 **¡¿POR QUÉ LOS ASESINASTE?! ¡ME QUERÍAS A MÍ! ¡A MÍ, MALDITA SEA!**

La sonrisa de la sombra creció como los dientes del Gato de Cheshire, mostrándose astuto, intimidante. Voló alrededor del cuerpo del castaño quien se encontraba de rodillas en el centro de una gran casa, dónde no existían nada más que paredes de mármol. No había salida, no había entrada, lo único que se escuchaba era el latido de su débil corazón. La sombra volaba a su alrededor, impidiéndole que se moviera, que abriera sus labios, que le golpease. Quería llorar, huir, pero sobre todo… quería morir—. Eres débil —la voz por fin, habló.

* * *

NOTAS DESPUÉS DE LA LECTURA:

—Siento cómo sí hace años no escribiera nada 1827, ¿fue hace años cierto? He regresado con esta pareja con mi historia: Tripolaridad, que planeo, en serio, terminarla (aunque me tarde siglos). Será localizada en una nueva estratosfera con datos totalmente nuevos. ¡Espero que les guste!

— ¿El fandom sigue con vida? Sí no es así, es mi deber revivirlo :v

—La historia no sé porque volvió a revivir, estaba acostada en mi cama y pensé: Tripolaridad era chévere, debería escribirla de nuevo… y ayer, con algo de tiempo, lo hice.

—Es un regalo para Mr. Rogers-Stark; Te amo, Idiota.

—Recibo tomates, cebollas, entre otras cosas~

Besos.

An.


	2. OBJETIVO 1

OBJETIVO 1

 **D** isclaimer: _Katekyō Hitman Reborn!_ , tanto sus personajes, como respectiva personalidad, diseños, poderes, astucias, historia (original de la serie), entre otra información destacada le pertenecen a su creadora **Akira Amano** quien ha creado esta maravillosa obra. Ha de aclarar que tanto personajes como referencias básicas se sacaran del anime/manga para vuestro entendimiento, cabe mencionar que lo único que me pertenece es la idea de la historia que leerán a continuación; aunque ya quisiera que alguno de sus personajes me perteneciera exclusivamente a mí. Lo único que tomaré en mi poder son los personajes OC ( _original character_ ) que serán de mi creación, el resto es todo para la diosa anterior mencionada.

 **P** arejas principales: 1827 [Hibari Kyoya and Sawada Tsunayoshi] — 6972 [Rokudo Mukuro and Hyper Tsuna].

 **P** arejas secundarias: RL [Reborn and Bovino Lambo] — D00 [Cavallone Dino and Kozato Enma] — B26 [Belphegor and Fran] — 10051 [Byakuran and Irie Shoichi] — 8059 [Yamamoto Takeshi and Gokudera Hayato] — 1039 [Xanxus and Superbi Squalo] — 8996 [Miura Haru and Chrome Dokuro] — M95 [M.M and Sasagawa Kyoko] — 3387 [Sasagawa Ryohei and Kurokawa Hana] — 5666 [Colonello and Lal Mirch] — 571 [Gamma and Uni]

 **A** nuncios:

—Hablan los personajes.

(Intervención para dar detalles)

— _Hablando por teléfono._

» _Mensajes de texto, cartas, textos misteriosos_ «

« Recuerdos de diálogos pasados y/o recuerdos de algún personaje »

 **Pensamiento de los personajes** —.

— ** _Otro idioma_** (Traducción)

 **A** dvertencias: Nada es lo que parece.

Les recuerdo que este fic es una nueva historia basada en la idea de "Tripolaridad", está basado 10 años en el futuro, los chicos tienen entre 25 – 26 – 27 con vidas establecidas y, familias formadas. Hasta el momento sólo logramos saber sobre algunos guardianes por la trama que posee, espero que les guste.

DISFRUTEN DE LA LECTURA,

De lo contrario, Kyoya los morderá hasta la muerte.

[ _Universo Alternativo, después de la batalla final_ ]

"¡NO ESTÁ SOLO! ¡LA VOLUNTAD DEL DÉCIMO ES NUESTRA VOLUNTAD!"

ACTUALIDAD

—Eres débil —la voz por fin, habló—. Tan débil que dejaste que tú familia desapareciera, tan débil que no podrás enfrentarte conmigo aunque así lo quisieras —una risa tenebrosa se escuchó en toda la habitación, las paredes se contrajeron con aquella risa temblando cómo en un asqueroso baile de gusanos, un terremoto estaba sacudiéndolas, desde el aire. Una melodía asquienta, tenebrosa, traída desde el mismísimo infierno—. Tsunayoshi Sawada, has matado a tus guardianes.

 **No-no es así** —apretó con fuerza sus ojos—. **Yo… entrené por diez años para volverme poderoso, para defenderlos… no era necesario… me podía entregar… te podría dar todo de mí…**

—Ellos intentarían salvarte —prosiguió—, interferirían en mis planes.

 **¡NO TENÍAS PORQUÉ MATARLOS!** —Escupió sangre, sus manos se dirigieron a su rostro notando como esta comenzaba a bañar su cuerpo, cómo sí toda la sangre de sus guardianes estaba bañándole en esos momentos. Una pesadilla… ¡debía de ser una maldita pesadilla!

—Es mejor así —Tsunayoshi elevó su rostro—. No sufrieron, no se interpusieron. Era mejor ahora que no se podían defender, la muerte les llegó rápido y no dolorosamente sí se enfrentaban contra nosotros… ¿me entiendes?

No-no te entiendo… **¡NO TE ENTIENDO PARA NADA!**

Una escalofriante risa volvió a envolver la habitación—. Por supuesto que no, después de todo fuiste tú quien los asesino.

 **Esto no tenía por qué pasar… ellos no debían de haber… no** —reprimió un sollozo, las lágrimas que se escapaban de su rostro se mezclaban con aquella sangre que comenzó a caer desde el techo bañándole, poco a poco la mansión comenzó a volverse cada vez más pequeña, encerrándole a ambos en una especie de cápsula, una, exclusivamente para ellos.

Poco a poco, desapareciéndoles en una profunda tiniebla: **No debieron de morir, por mí.**

 **ITALIA** , _Sicilia_ | Siracusa

[Mansión Vongola / Habitación de Tsunayoshi | 07:30 a.m.]

El gran dormitorio de la mansión era un espectáculo de lujos a simple vista, desde que entrabas quedabas maravillado con la extensión de objetos que había desde la puerta hasta el final. Los colores que primaban eran el plateado, bañado siempre con un carmín atractivo, esclarecedor. Observaban una chimenea de lujo cerca de un juego de sofás pequeños para una sola persona, frente a estos una mesa redonda dónde había un conjunto de rosas, girasoles e inclusive regalos esparcidos por todo el suelo (desde peluches, hasta gemas preciosas) dentro de la chimenea un conjunto de trozos de madera alargados que lucían de manera espectacular apilados unos encima de otros. Encima de la chimenea se encontraba un gran retrato, un par de castaños sonriendo delante de una hermosa mujer bastante adulta y un hombre rondando cerca de los sesenta. A un costado de esto se ubicaban un par de ventanas cubiertas con unas largas cortinas de color plateado, mientras que en el centro, cubriendo los resplandores del sol una especie de cortina mucho más pesada de color carmín. La cama que se ubicaba en el centro de la habitación era matrimonial, de color plateada con almohadones carmines que la decoraban. Frente a esta, una larga alfombra que dirigía a un pasillo que se dividía en dos, uno de ellos llevaba al armario de la ropa, mientras que el otro, al baño.

Acostado en la cama se encontraba un castaño con el rostro visiblemente preocupado, observando con el poco resplandor que se colaba a través de las ventanas el rostro cansado de su hermano mayor. Las gotas de sudor que se deslizaban por su cuello hasta su espalda eran pesadas, iban lentamente por la cantidad de líquidos que estas cargaban. Humedeciendo así, no solamente la almohada dónde su cabeza estaba apoyada, sino, también las sábanas dónde estaban acostadas. El ceño fruncido en el rostro de este le hacía ver mucho mayor de lo que aparentaba, el cabello sudado alrededor de su rostro le daba un aspecto desagradable, pesado, tétrico. Intentó sacudirse, la voz que se filtraba a través de sus oídos no hacía nada más que retenerse en su cabeza, para luego, simplemente desaparecer. Abrió sus labios, intentando decir algo, pero luego volvían a cerrarse, apagando junto a su voz un jadeo de súplica, para que eso, _lo que sea que estuviera en su cabeza_ , saliese sin volver más.

— ¡Tsu-Tsu! —Le llamó, esta vez con mucha más fuerza que las veces anteriores, tomándole de los hombros para hacerle reaccionar—. _¡DES-PI-ER-TA!_ —Los ojos del castaño mayor se abrieron de golpe, quien estaba sentado sobre sus caderas se lanzó hasta él para abrazarle con fuerza sobre el cuello, llegando incluso a cortarle el aire.

—Tosshi —escupió casi el nombre de su hermano menor con dificultad—. Me estás asfixiando, Id-idiota —señaló su cuello, el menor se separó de él estirando sus manos hacía arriba con inocencia, dedicándole una sonrisa divertida sobre sus labios. Tsunayoshi intentó sentarse en la cama, aunque sintió un profundo dolor en su columna, los labios del castaño menor se volvieron un puchero, dándole a entender al mayor que estaba preocupado por él. Estiró sus manos, envolviendo estas alrededor de las mejillas del contrario, bajando suavemente su rostro para besar suavemente la punta de los labios de su hermano—. Tranquilo —susurró—. Ya ha pasado.

—Han regresado —lo dijo casi en un hilo de voz—, pensé que no volverían más, me preocupe… ¡han venido con tanta fuerza esta vez! ¿No crees que sea hora de hablar con el abuelo?

Sawada volvió a sentir su cuerpo pesado, cada una de sus articulaciones estaba gritando de dolor, aullando dentro de cada uno de sus huesos. Las pesadillas habían estado aumentando recientemente, iba a volverse loco sí no llegaba a controlarlas o intentar dormir sin siquiera verlas. Dirigió una de sus manos hasta su frente, estaba temblando, la última había dejado tan mal a su inconsciente, sin embargo, no recordaba absolutamente nada. Quitó los últimos rastros de sudor que habían permanecido en estas, pensaba, realmente, hablar con Timoteo sobre el asunto.

— ¿Dije algo? —Enojado, Toshiyuki negó—. Nada otra vez, ¿huh?

— ¿Vas a ignorarme, de nuevo? —Tsunayoshi elevó sus cejas con sorpresa ante lo que había dicho su hermano—. ¡Está bien, qué tus estúpidas pesadilla sigan! —Se levantó ya visiblemente enojado dispuesto a salir de la habitación, la puerta fue ligeramente abierta por un hombre que ambos reconocieron al instante—. ¡ENCÁRGATE DE ESE IDIOTA! —Y señaló a su hermano mayor quien no dejaba de mostrar aquella sonrisa divertida sobre sus labios—. ¡TE ESPERO EN EL DESAYUNO!

—Sí, también te quiero —sonrió cuándo la puerta fue cerrada, esta vez con la suficiente fuerza para sacudir los jarrones que estaban puestos en la entrada. El hombre que se encontraba a un costado de ellos los sostuvo con sus dedos evitando que fuesen a caer al frío suelo de la habitación, deslizó su mirada hacía su amo, quien, sin fuerza alguna volvió a lanzarse en la cama.

—Déjeme adivinar —no esperó alguna señal del menor de los presentes—, ¿pesadillas? —Lanzó un profundo suspiro de sus labios—. Ahora, ¿Qué fue lo que le hizo al Joven Toshiyuki?

— ¿Cuenta ignorar el hecho de hablar con el abuelo sobre las pesadillas? —Elevó sus cejas en digna curiosidad latente, girando levemente su rostro hacía el contrario—. Estoy pensando seriamente hablar con el abuelo sobre ellas, es solo que… no es el momento; no recuerdo absolutamente nada y, tengo miedo que solo sean suposiciones mías. A lo mejor no es nada, solo que no duermo bien y con ello vienen las pesadillas.

—No es por nada, pero usted tiene la mala costumbre de esconder todo lo que le pasa para sí mismo —le confesó, estirando un pañuelo blanco hasta el rostro del contrario comenzando a secarle—. El Joven Toshiyuki, así como todos en el personal realmente nos preocuparemos sí usted simplemente evita este hecho con una simple excusa de: _no duermo bien_ , hable con el Noveno, él sabrá que hacer.

—Te falta sacar la pistola y colocarla en mi cien, Adrien.

Adrien D'Ancona arrugó ligeramente su frente ante el tono burlón que su amo había usado con él. Deslizó sus manos por debajo de la barbilla del contrario levantándola hasta su altura, sus alargados dedos envolvieron la contextura delgada del rostro contrario, deslizando el pañuelo por toda su extensión. Su cabello celeste se encontraba peinado hacía atrás, esos alargados ojos de color oro se entrecerraron, acomodando así las gafas que usaba, de un hermoso marco negro cuadrado que sin corto ni perezoso quedó sobre su nariz. Vestía aquel traje típico de todo mayordomo, arreglado perfectamente sin un solo fallo.

—Lamento no ser Mr. Reborn en estos momentos, Mr. Tsunayoshi —la sonrisa del castaño creció, deslizando sus dedos por el cabello de su mayordomo para desordenarle este.

—Eres perfecto así, Adrien —susurró divertido, soltándole de su rostro para tirarse de nuevo en la cama—. ¿Cuáles son los planes de hoy, Adrien?

—Comenzando desde el desayuno, tiene una reunión con Mr. Johansson. Pasando así a la mansión de la Familia Tedeschi; quienes han organizado una subasta de los tesoros de la extinguida Familia Corleone. El Noveno le ha invitado a almorzar al Restaurante Tessier. En la tarde tiene una reunión cerca de las tres con Mr. Garibaldi y he reservado todo su despacho para que nadie le moleste a partir de las cinco de la tarde, tiene muchos documentos que leer.

—Dormir mal no es una excusa, ¿eh? Intentas curar mis pesadillas sin dejarme descansar… —susurró con una ligera gota de sudor que se deslizó por su nuca, tragó seco, estirando su cuerpo para así colocar sus pies sobre el frío suelo—. ¿Quieres prepararme el baño?

—Es un placer —Adrien hizo una reverencia, levantándose de dónde se encontraba para observarle a los ojos—. Se ha confirmado la llegada de Mr. Reborn a Japón, ¿desea llamarle?

—Está bien, terminemos está semana del demonio —al levantarse de la cama estiró sus manos hasta intentar alcanzar el techo, escuchando cómo todo su cuerpo tronaba—. ¡YA QUIERO IR A JAPÓN! —Gritó con entusiasmo—. Por cierto, ¿preparaste la solicitud?

—Mr. Reborn se ofreció a prepararla por sí mismo —Tsunayoshi amplió una sonrisa divertida sobre sus labios—. He de suponer que soy perfecto así como soy al tener tres **_Reborn_** dentro de la familia, ¿no es así? —Tsuna giró a verlo con curiosidad, elevando sus cejas en una expresión digna de inocencia—. ¿Esencia de avellana?

—Por favor.

[—]

 **JAPÓN** , _Prefectura de Nagano_ | Namimori

[Yamamoto's Sushi / Entrada | 03:17 p.m.]

YAMAMOTO'S SUSHI era el gran local localizado en una de las grandes zonas comerciales de Namimori, era conocido por su sabor único, tradicional; que envolvía a cada uno de los clientes en un mar de emociones inexplicablemente gastronómicas. La tienda seguía siendo tan familiar y acogedora, sin embargo, había crecido hasta el punto de evolucionar con respecto a su estética. La familia Yamamoto se aseguró de comprar la zona por dónde muchos transeúntes pasaban, llenándola de mesas redondas, sombrillas para protegerlas del sol y sillas hermosamente diseñadas. La entrada del restaurante había sido remodelada, dos grandes puertas construidas para el acceso de los visitantes mientras que el letrero se había vuelto un símbolo regional para Nagano. ¿Quién no conocía a los famosos cocineros de sushi de la región? Los trabajadores del local se encontraban ocupados a pesar de ser las tres de la tarde, muchos pedidos que eran solicitados para grandes fiestas y banquetes más aquellos clientes frecuentes que en horas especificas iban para tomar un almuerzo o cenar con amigos los mantenían altamente concentrados. El dueño del local, Takeshi Yamamoto; un adulto de no más de veintiséis u veintisiete años se encontraba ausente en las localidades de su casa (unos pisos más arriba).

Yamamoto deslizó el suéter de color verde por su cabeza, cubriendo así de inmediato el tatuaje ubicado en toda su espalda, un hermoso dragón chino en tinta negra se veía con esplendor, envolviéndose en sí mismo; mostrando su gran mandíbula abierta, dispuesto a arrancarle la cabeza a quien se atreviese a tocarle. El moreno se observó por última vez al espejo, sus ocelos marrones se cerraron, brillaban cómo cuándo tenía escasamente quince años de edad, no cumplió su sueño de convertirse en un jugador de béisbol internacional, pero aun así, logró conseguir lo que siempre deseó: una familia. La madurez del hombre se veía a través de su sonrisa, no había rastro de cicatrices que cubrieran su rostro como el yo de su futuro, pero había algo en sus ojos que ese hombre no tenía y él sí: _esperanza de un futuro prometedor_. Tomó el bolso de béisbol dónde cargaba su guante y algunas bolas, agarró las llaves guardándolas en el bolsillo trasero de su pantalón junto a su cartera, dejando ligeramente la puerta de su habitación abierta.

— ¡Kojirou, Jirou, Uri, nos vamos! —Los animales no tardaron en salir de las respectivas habitaciones dónde se encontraban. La caja de arma de la tormenta salía de una de los dormitorios continuos, estirándose lentamente con la golondrina sobre su cabeza. Jirou ya se encontraba bajo las escaleras, saltando de forma animada con ganas de salir ya de casa—. **_Ready?_** —Le preguntó a quienes le alcanzaron en pocos segundos antes de comenzar a bajar las escaleras.

— ¿Ya es hora de la salida, Takeshi? —El dueño golpeó un par de veces la barra, para observar el rostro de uno de sus más fieles trabajadores; un ex compañero de cocina en la escuela de gastronomía—. Así que casi es la hora de ver a padre e hijo jugar, salúdame a Shin.

—Lo haré, Kaz. Pero esta vez dejaré todo en tus manos, quede con Hayato de ir a la cafetería antes de regresar a casa… ¿pueden arreglárselas sin mí?

— ¡Bromeas! —Uno de los cocineros soltó una carcajada asomándose por el hombro de uno de sus superiores—. Nos las arreglamos cuándo Tsuyoshi-san fue hospitalizado, ¡ve a tener una cita, una cita!

—Déjalo en nuestras manos, Takeshi —la sonrisa de Kaz le hizo tranquilizarse—. ¿Algún evento en especial?

—Tonterías de jóvenes —le contestó. Sacudió su mano de un lado a otro despidiéndose de sus clientes habituales pasa salir por la entrada, no faltaban más o menos unos diecisiete minutos para que su hijo saliera de la guardería, ¿debía de enviarle un mensaje a su pareja de que iba en camino?

—Yamamoto Takeshi —escuchó su nombre, giró su rostro hasta toparse con un hombre mucho más alto que él con las manos guardadas en sus bolsillos. Vestía un extraño traje de un profundo color negro y, en su cabeza, un sombrero de copa alta. Intentó verlo más de cerca, sus ojos eran de un profundo negro; irremediablemente atractivos a simple vista, con un par de patillas onduladas que se curvaban debajo de estos. El cabello estaba peinado hacía atrás, elegante, de manera refinada, sus labios habían formado una sonrisa al ver la expresión de estupefacción del guardián de la lluvia.

— ¿Nos conocemos? —Sí, era el estúpido Yamamoto Takeshi.

—Por el momento eso no importa —desvió el tema con perfección—. Me gustaría participar en el concurso, en estos momentos, sí te venzo en una batalla… ¿tendré sushi gratis por un mes, no?

—Debes de inscribirte… —señaló la entrada del local mientras rascaba su nuca, había algo extraño en ese hombre que se le hacía conocido—. Ahora mismo tengo que ir a la guardería para recoger a mi hijo, no creo poder hacer la competencia en estos momentos.

— ¿Te refieres a Shin Yamamoto? —Lo único que se logró escuchar fue el sonido del bolso caer al suelo con las bolas de béisbol, en la mano del guardián de la lluvia no se encontraba aquel bate que tanto le representaba en los callejones de sus vecinos, sino, una larga espada de un material hermosamente reluciente. El hombre había esquivado con perfección la espada, sujetándola con la yema de sus dedos, permitiendo así, que una pequeña flama del sol escapara de ellas.

— ¿Qué sabes sobre mi familia? —Casi rugió, los labios del moreno más alto se alargaron hasta formar una psicótica sonrisa.

—Vives en tú propio restaurante, junto a tu padre: Tsuyoshi Yamamoto. No sé sí se casaron o simplemente lo anexaste a tu registro familiar, pero Gokudera Hayato… corrección, Yamamoto Hayato también vive contigo, junto a su hijo: Shin Yamamoto. Sé mucho de ti, Takeshi. No te conviene ignorarme —giró su rostro hacía el restaurante—. Tampoco te conviene hacerlo delante de toda esta gente, llévame con tu familia; la situación será mucho más rápida.

Los dedos del moreno temblaron, el arma volvió a convertirse poco a poco en un bate hasta que volvió a quedar dentro del bolso, no sabía sí confiar o no en ese sujeto, pero su voz, sus palabras, su caminata así como ese aire de desinterés le traía recuerdos del pasado. ¿Qué era todo eso?

[—]

 **JAPÓN** , _Prefectura de Nagano_ | Namimori

[Guardería: Caramella Dolce / Entrada | 03:33 p.m.]

Caramella Dolce fue una guardería construida hacía cuatro años atrás, fue una hermosa edificación que surgió desde los cimientos de una hectárea prácticamente abandonada. Una casa de dos pisos, construida esencialmente con una estética llamativa y relevante. Las paredes eran de un hermoso color blanco, bañadas en muchas de estas de pequeñas manos que representaban a cada estudiante que había estado dentro de ella. La salida estaba dividida en tres, en la entrada se notaba un gran pasillo que dividía los patios, en la zona derecha se encontraba el gran jardín dónde los niños usualmente almorzaban en compañía de todos sus compañeros, grandes árboles, arbustos e incluso bancas pequeñas con mesas y sillas de colores. La zona izquierda era la de juegos, se podrían observar grandes columpios, resbaladizas, juguetes, caja de arena e incluso varias bancas para que las madres que tenían tiempo para ver a sus hijos jugar descansaran.

El nombre de la guardería se podría apreciar desde lejos, envolvía como una especie de lazo a un pacificador de color gris que podría cambiar de color en las noches a placer del director de este pacifico lugar. Se lograba escuchar la algarabía en las voces de los niños que todavía jugaban en la zona de juegos de la guardería, las madres de estos pocos hablaban animadamente con las maestras, comentándole lo que más le gustaba de sus hijos e incluso estas mujeres adultas recomendaban almuerzos e incluso postres que harían a los niños mucho más felices. Los pocos padres, adultos responsables, recogían a sus pequeños y se marchaban así como llegaban, hombres de negocios, aterradores, pero al ser una guardería que atendía a todo el público, no era raro ver a un mafioso o a un yakuza abrazar con tanto amor a su hijo, despedirse de las amables maestras que parecían acostumbradas a tratar con gente tan normal como ellos e irse de regreso a sus interesantes trabajos.

En el patio trasero uno de los principales maestros de la guardería (y el director de esta misma) se encontraba sentado en una de las tantas bancas de la zona, con un cigarrillo entre sus labios, dejando que el humo se escapara por el aire esparciéndose así por todo el lugar. Vestía aquel típico delantal de uniforme que había escogido su compañera de trabajo, ese hermoso color azul aguamarina tatuando así el pacificador en el centro y sin olvidarnos, el nombre de la guardería arriba de este. Cerró sus ocelos de color jade, molesto, seguramente, por los pocos rayos de sol que podrían lastimar su visión, desviando así su rostro hacía un costado, cubriendo su frente para mayor protección, dejando que sus húmedos cabellos plateados por el sudor quedaran en la piel de su antebrazo.

— ** _Mamma_** … digo, Yamamoto-sensei… Sasagawa-sensei lo va a regañar sí se entera que está fumando en el patio trasero, **_di nuovo_** (otra vez).

El adulto desvió su mirada hacía el chico de no más de diez años que se encontraba delante de él cruzado de brazos. Su cabello húmedo de tanto jugar se notaba con gran facilidad, podría señalar sin siquiera olerlo que apestaba a sudor, de grandes ojos de un hermoso color chocolate así, como su cabello brillaban con la intensidad del sol. De cejas delgadas, con un cuerpo también flexible, intentaba hacer entender a su madre que dejará ese vicio que tenía (sabía que a papá tampoco le gustaba), vestía un suéter de color negro junto a una pantaloneta larga de color marrón. Se apoyó en las piernas del hombre, intentando estar más cerca de él.

—Shin —exhaló el humo—, deberías de estar jugando con los demás niños —el pequeño bufó al verse ignorado por completo, se sentó a un lado de su madre mientras observaba el gran árbol que se encontraba detrás del jardín de niños, la plantación de manzanas estaba dando frutos, se le antojaba una en esos momentos.

—Nami-chan, Hana-chan y Ai-kun se fueron a casa —explicó, sintiéndose sólo al darse cuenta que sus mejores amigos se habían marchado antes de que su padre llegará a recogerle—. Así que esperaré a papá contigo.

—Papá se ha tardado —confesó, observando con suma atención como las nubes pasaban lentamente delante de ellos. Shin Yamamoto levantó sus cejas con sorpresa ante semejante afirmación, usualmente su madre nunca mostraba signos de haberse sentido incomodo por la tardanza de Takeshi, pero había algo extraño ese día. ¿Un mal presentimiento? Los conocía desde hacía seis años atrás, cuándo tenía cuatro años fue encontrado por el hombre de cabellos plateados, sabía que no podía tenerlo en su apartamento por lo que la única persona que le tendió una mano para cuidarlo fue aquel hombre de cabellos marrones, su _padre_. Actualmente no era raro ser el hijo de dos hombres, sin embargo, no es que la situación fuera tan anormal, a él le fascinaba ese nuevo rumbo que había tomado su vida con las personas que había aprendido a amar, a su familia.

— ¡Shin-kun! —Una delicada voz se escuchó a la lejanía—. ¡Shin-kun!, ¿estás por aquí? —Hayato giró a ver de golpe a su hijo quien se levantó de dónde estaba sentado.

— _¡Es Sasagawa, **Onigawa*** se está acercando!_ —Susurraba sobre el oído de su hijo quien asintió continuamente—. Ve a distraer a Onigawa, yo buscaré la forma de escabullirme por la parte trasera hasta la oficina del director —Shin asintió, entendiendo así el plan de su madre. Corrió en dirección a la entrada del patio trasero para evitar la llegada de Sasagawa-sensei a dónde ellos habían estado sentados con anterioridad.

¿Cuántos regaños tenía ese mes por haber estado fumando en el patio trasero? Estaban totalmente seguros que un día de esos, esa mujer le dejaría a su madre con toda la guardería solo para él por castigo. A ninguno de los dos eso le servía, porque se atrasaría los planes de ambos en la noche.

— ¡Sasagawa-sensei! —Detuvo el avance de la mujer lanzándose a sus piernas en un fuerte abrazo—. Buscaba mí canica súper especial —hurgó en su bolsillo, extrayendo de allí una pequeña bola cristalina de color azul con especies de nubes carmines a sus alrededores.

La mujer de largos cabellos marrones lanzó un suspiro de tranquilidad de sus labios, de grandes ojos marrones y sonrisa resplandeciente; no cabía duda que Kyoko era extremadamente hermosa. Vestía el mismo uniforme que su madre, se agachó así para tomar las mejillas del chico antes de abrazarle. Shin no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero aun así, por el bien de su **_mamma_** , soltó una risita de sus labios.

» ¿Ocurre algo, Sasagawa-sensei?

—Vamos, Takeshi-kun ha venido a recogerte; _aunque tiene compañía_ … me pidió que le dijera a Hayato-kun también, aunque no le he visto…

— ¿A **_Mamma_**? —La mujer asintió, el chico miró de reojo hacía atrás haciéndole señales a su madre para que entrara por la puerta trasera cuándo se marchara con su profesora de allí, aun así, la curiosidad comenzó a sentirse palpable en el ambiente. ¿Quién era el extraño sujeto que había llegado con su papá para recogerlo? El rostro de su profesora se mostraba visiblemente preocupado, perturbado en pocas palabras, sin embargo, ¿era porque se dio cuenta que su mamá estaba fumando de nuevo? ¿O era por algo más?

Y Shin, en su mente infantil, jamás pensó que sus padres estaban iguales o más involucrados en el asunto de la mafia que las familias de sus mejores amigos.

[—]

 **JAPÓN** , _Prefectura de Nagano_ | Namimori

[Parque de Namimori / Campos | 03:59 p.m.]

Eran concurridos, había una gran cantidad de parques alrededor de todo Namimori, sin embargo, ese en específico, era uno de los más grandes que podría tener la ciudad; había sido construido recientemente, no había pasado más de cuatro años cuándo se decidió la construcción y, junto a él, un gran centro comercial subterráneo que era la sensación de todos los residentes. La algarabía de los niños jugando entre los grandes campos de juego con balones, frisbee, no se comparaba con nada con la cantidad que estaba encima de los columpios, resbaladizas y figuras de animales en la zona de juegos. Los pocos adultos de los alrededores tomaban una merienda cerca de sus oficinas, otros, cuidaban de que sus hijos no se cayeran en los juegos o paseaban a los bebés en sus coches. Sin embargo, eran tan sólo los contados con los dedos de las manos los que disfrutaban de jugar con sus hijos (y, los amigos de sus hijos) en los grandes campos de hierba baja, sudados, corriendo de un lado a otro con grandes sonrisas en su rostro. Y así, entre la multitud de adultos y niños, se observaban pocos jóvenes que después de clases paseaban por los alrededores entre grupos pequeños o solos para disfrutar de una tarde tranquila bajo los árboles o dibujar el paisaje, cómo frecuentemente ocurría.

Entre esas personas que estaban a los alrededores, había un grupo en especial que llamaba la atención de todos y resaltaba, no de una buena manera, por cierto. Una pareja extraña de dos hombres se veían frente a frente, retándose entre ellos a través de la mirada. En una banca, un poco lejos de los mencionados se encontraba todavía el maestro de guardería con su hijo entre sus piernas, ambos (de distintas formas) observaban a su amante/padre respectivamente. El niño no tenía la menor idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo, pero a través de la mirada del hombre al que él denominó **_mamma_** se leía, no preocupación, sino, una extraña diversión. ¿Hacía cuánto que un estúpido mafioso no se acercaba para intentar _derrotarlos_?

La mirada del hombre del traje estaba dirigida al niño que estaba entre las piernas del hombre de cabellos plateados—. ¿Hace cuánto que lo tienen? —Cuestionó, con la esperanza que su padre le contestase.

—Seis años —respondió, desvainando la espada que con anterioridad había sacado de su casa para la batalla—. Decide, rápido o lento. No tengo tiempo de jugar con un hombre que intenta amenazarme a través de mi amada familia.

—Tengo otra pregunta —mencionó tranquilamente, mientras introducía su mano dentro del sombrero de copa—. ¿A qué **_famiglia_** perteneces?

Yamamoto levantó su mirada en dirección al hombre que tenía delante de él, una sonrisa se formó sobre sus labios. ¿Realmente había ido a buscarle pleito sin saber a qué familia pertenecía? Debía de estar bromeando. La flama de la última voluntad que comenzó a cubrir la espada hizo que Shin casi saltara de dónde estaba sentado, ¿qué era eso?, ¿alguna extraña clase de truco de magia que estaba haciendo su padre? Giró su cabeza hacia arriba, intentando encontrar alguna respuesta de su madre, pero no consiguió nada más que una sonrisa divertida en los labios del hombre de cabellos plateados: « Se ha acabado » leyó en estos.

— ** _Guardián de la lluvia_** , espadachín de la guardia del Décimo Líder de la Famiglia Vongola, ¿quieres decir tus últimas palabras?

—Demuéstrame que te mereces ese título, Guardián de la lluvia: **Yamamoto Takeshi**.

Takeshi se movió hacía adelante con la rapidez digna de un espadachín. La llama de la lluvia poco a poco comenzó a envolver su cuerpo, la tranquilidad evitaba que la actividad de la llama del sol disminuyese, eso lo supo el hombre cuándo lo sintió cerca. **Inteligente** —pensó. Había mejorado mucho desde la última vez que lo había visto, pulió el **_Shigure Soen Ryu_** hasta el punto de hacerlo completamente suyo, miró hacia arriba, la golondrina azul estaba volando de manera rápida por su alrededor, era un truco, pero era todavía demasiado predecible. Sí tan sólo no se hubiera tardado tanto.

—Leon, haz tu trabajo —Shin observó como el sombrero de copa volaba hasta caer encima de Kojirou quien se tambaleó por el peso durante segundos, la lluvia comenzó a disminuir, y en esos segundos, tomó su oportunidad, mostrando así que el hombre había sacado una espada alargada de color verde.

Hayato se levantó de golpe de la banca, Shin casi caía pero su mamma logró agarrarle de la cintura antes de que lo hiciese, la sorpresa no evitó que salvase de un golpe provocado por él mismo a su niño. Los ojos del hombre estaban abiertos como plato, había algo de ese sujeto que todavía no le cuadraba y lo descubrió exactamente en esos momentos.

— ¡TAKESHI, NO BAJES LA GUARDIA, ES REBORN-SAN! —Gritó desde su posición, se logró escuchar en la pequeña esfera de batalla el chasquido de lenguas del hombre del traje, cuándo el guardián de la lluvia se acercó lo suficiente a él para rasgar un poco su traje.

— ¿Chiquitín?

—Te has distraído —se burló. Levantó su pierna en el aire golpeándole en su abdomen. La espada en la cual Leon se había transformado se movió hasta rasgar por completo el suéter que estaba vistiendo el guardián, la lluvia poco a poco comenzó a disminuir, dejando al asesino de pie en el centro de la batalla y al chef de aquel famoso restaurante en el suelo con los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa. Shin soltó un grito, jamás había visto a su padre perder en una batalla de espadachines, mientras sintió y observó cómo su **_mamma_** dejaba todo lo que tenía en las manos corriendo hasta su padre (o eso, él pensó)

— ¡¿REBORN-SAN?! —Gritó realmente cerca del oído del asesino. El tutor del Décimo Vongola estiró su mano golpeando la frente del adulto provocando que se tambaleara, mandándolo así algunos pasos lejos de él.

—Tan escandaloso, Hayato.

— ¿Chiquitín? —Volvió a cuestionar el hombre en el suelo, su hijo había corrido detrás de su **_mamma_** agachándose para observar que su padre no estuviera herido—. ¡AH! —Yamamoto reaccionó demasiado tarde.

— _Idiota_ —susurraron los dos adultos restantes.

— ** _Papà_** , ¿estás bien? —Yamamoto estiró su mano encima del cabello del pequeño chico de diez años desordenándolo. Con ayuda de Hayato se levantó del suelo, sacudiendo así su pantalón como su suéter—. Estoy bien —aseguró—. He recibido golpes peores.

—Cómo cuándo te patearon el trasero en la Base Merone —señaló con burla Reborn, provocando que el adulto hiciera una mala cara al recordarlo—. Había escuchado que habían tenido un hijo, aun así, no pensé que hubiese sido adoptado. Juré que Verde había hecho alguno de sus experimentos en Hayato lo que provocó que **_eso_** naciera —señaló a Shin quien frunció el ceño con una molestia palpable.

—Cómo sí fuese a permitir que ese sujeto pervertido hiciera cosas con mi cuerpo —contestó el adulto, Shin se sintió visiblemente enojado, perturbado y curioso. Usualmente cuándo un adulto le señalaba o decía cosas malas de él sus padres se ponían como fieras, sacaban garras y colmillos. Sin embargo, en esos momentos, se reían como idiotas, cómo un par de corderos domados.

— ¿Quién es usted? —Preguntó, a pesar de la ira que contenía dentro, todavía seguía siendo educado. Eso le había enseñado su tía Bianchi.

—Escucha, escucha Shin. Él es Reborn-san, el tutor de nuestro jefe Juudaime —Shin parpadeó un par de veces, realmente pensó que sus padres habían inventado toda una historia fantasiosa para no explicarle ciertas cosas porque todavía estaba pequeño, pero en serio…

— ¿Esa historia de la mafia era real? —Preguntó incrédulo, mirando a sus padres cómo sí le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría y después de años es que sentía ese extraño hormigueo de molestia por haber sido sometido a una prueba sin sentido.

— ¡¿Creíste que te había mentido?! —Ofendido señaló al mocoso que también se había puesto a la defensiva.

— ¡¿Qué querías que hiciera?! —Molesto le recalcó—. ¡¿Ves todos los días a un grupo de niños de dieciséis años enfrentándose con llamas de la última voluntad, adultos súper poderosos o pistolas con extrañas balas que lanza un bebé con un pacificador?!

— ¡No, pero no debiste de dudar de mis palabras! —Le reclamó, esta vez mucho más enojado.

—Ya, ya… no es necesario que se griten cosas sin sentido en la calle —intentó calmarlos con su típica sonrisa tranquila, pero parecía no funcionar. Un tic comenzó a mostrarse sobre su frente, mientras Reborn observaba todo con una diversión palpable—. ¡¿Están dándose cuenta que están gritando en el parque?!

— ¡A MÍ NO ME GRITES, IDIOTA/ ** _PAPÀ_**! —Yamamoto giró a ver a Reborn con suplica en sus ojos. El ex Arcobaleno estiró su mano hacía el cielo, Leon comenzó a convertirse en una pistola. Se escuchó el sonido de un disparo seco que hizo que varios de los adultos gritaran aterrados, los alborotadores guardaron silencio de golpe.

—Cállense de una vez, Mocosos. Me da igual si tú hijo te creyó o no, sólo es un niño con mocos de más —Shin hizo un puchero—. Hayato, quiero que reúnas a los demás guardianes.

— ¿Ocurrió algo, Reborn-san? —El asesino pareció pensárselo—. ¿Tiene algo que ver con Juudaime?

—Ha enviado un mensaje para todos, avísale a ese montón de mocosos. Yo me encargaré de los más pesados —y, con ellos, se refería a los guardianes de la nube y la niebla. Yamamoto pareció pensarlo durante un corto tiempo.

—Hoy tenemos una reunión en KOKUYO CAFFÈ, todos se reunirán ahí; es un aniversario que tenemos cada año… —Hayato alargó una sonrisa—. Estarán todos, Reborn-san.

—Bien, entonces llegaré en la tarde al café, quiero que me preparen un **_espresso_** antes que llegue.

— ¿Irás a algún lado, Chiquitín? —Le preguntó Yamamoto, habían cosas que todavía no quedaban claras, pero se estaban haciendo una idea sobre lo que era ese extraño mensaje.

—Sí, a Namicchu.

—Todavía no me creo que ese cuento de la mafia sea real —susurró Shin, llamando la atención de su padre que le desordenó el cabello.

— ¡No te preocupes, yo pensé que era un juego hasta un año y medio después! —Exclamó bastante alegre, cómo sí ese asunto hubiese sido de lo más natural del mundo. Hayato lanzó una expresión en italiano de lo idiota que era su amante, tomando sus cosas para regresar a la guardería, debía de tranquilizar a todas las profesoras que seguramente estaban alteradas porque habían pensado que era un mafioso más que intentó pasarse de listos con los guardianes del **_Décimo Vongola_**.

[—]

 **JAPÓN** , _Prefectura de Nagano_ | Namimori

[Namicchu / Oficina del director | 04:49 p.m.]

Namimori High School, más conocida como **Namicchu** en cualquier rincón de aquella pacifica ciudad, esa famosa escuela secundaria que protagonizó una de las mejores adolescencias de todos nuestros protagonistas, fue el epicentro de la diversión, la felicidad, la alegría, el dolor, las tristezas, las batallas, los confortamientos, pero también de la amistad y el nacimiento del amor. Todo giró en la mayoría de los casos en torno a esta maravillosa estructuración, que, después de años de trabajo, se volvió una ciudad educacional envuelta en grandes paredes de concreto; con distintos programas de transferencias con escuelas de todo el mundo, convirtiéndose así, en una institución internacional que dicta clases desde la secundaria hasta la preparatoria. La actual escuela posee dormitorios para los alumnos internacionales y, sin olvidar, los nacionales de otras regiones. La escuela actual había sido totalmente reconstruida, no quedaba ni un solo rastro de la antigua Namicchu, sin embargo, eso no significaba que el alma de la institución se había perdido en el aire, cada alumno antiguo, cada ciudadano que vio crecer a la famosa Namimori High recordaba con pasión cómo habían crecido dentro de ella y, los nuevos estudiantes, sentían que ellos también se llenaban de esa extraña sensación, arrastrándolos así, también a la historia.

Las nuevas edificaciones cubrían absolutamente todo un campo estético y fantástico, la estructuración era llamativa a simple vista y, contaba con una gran estructura de concreto sólido. La fachada era de un color blanco, se veían los grandes ventanales que conectaban entre ellos, permitiendo así que los reflejos del sol entraran en cada una de las clases. Los edificios estaban unidos por largos pasillos, puentes entre unos a otros que permitían con facilidad la movilización del estudiantado. Siete pisos, incluyendo una azotea dónde la entrada era permitida, está en sí era un gran jardín, con grandes carpas que permitían a los estudiantes almorzar en las horas del almuerzo o ir a pasar el tiempo entre los descansos de las clases. El patio trasero incluía grandes canchas a sus alrededores, dos de fútbol, tres de gimnasias e inclusive había una larga pista de atletismo. Cerca de las anteriores se encontraban las canchas bajo techo, dos de vóleibol, tres de baloncesto y, mientras que se llegaba a los dormitorios, se lograba observar la gran cancha de béisbol, la cual era el orgullo de toda la escuela; ¿cuántos trofeos de béisbol en la nacional se habían ganado desde la graduación de uno de sus mejores jugadores?

La zona de descanso estaba encerrada entre los edificios internos que servían como laboratorios, salones de música, sistemas, cocina, clubes e individuales (o salones simplemente vacíos); patios grandes cubiertos de árboles, césped dónde los estudiantes podrían descansar y, sin olvidar, alrededor de todo el lugar se encontraban varias bancas dónde tenían permitido tomar asiento para tomar el almuerzo lejos del bullicio de los pasillos, el salón de clases o la concurrida azotea por la hermosa vista de la ciudad que poseía. La escuela construyó un gran observatorio en sus territorios, construido especialmente para el club de astronomía de la preparatoria. Poseía en su totalidad tres piscinas, dos al aire libre y una bajo techo, esta se usaba exclusivamente para el invierno o la utilizaba el club de natación después de clases. Oficinas de maestros, cuatro grandes comedores, salones de clases, baños e inclusive había una oficina de descanso para los trabajadores (que no eran maestros), tres bibliotecas y, sin olvidarnos, un gran parqueadero dónde la mayoría de estudiantes dejaban sus bicicletas que quedaba junto al parqueadero de docentes que estaba lleno de pocos autos llamativos y una fascinante motocicleta.

La residencia estudiantil era una gran mansión que se localizaba detrás de toda la escuela, por unos largos pasillos cubierto de árboles cómo de grandes lámparas que permitían que se sentaran en las bancas de la entrada. Esta se conectaba entre largos pasillos e inclusive habitaciones grandes en una casa de seis plantas. Estudiantes de todas partes del globo terráqueo e inclusive de Japón dormían en ese lugar, la mansión se dividía en el ala izquierda dónde los hombres se quedaban y el ala derecha dónde dormían las mujeres, dormitorios compartidos para tres personas con sus propios baños incluidos. Cafetería para el desayuno, la cena, así, como el almuerzo para los días festivos (a pesar de que se cocinaban todos los días por sí estudiantes quedaban en los dormitorios al estar enfermos) una enfermería privada, bibliotecas, laboratorios de estudio e inclusive poseía dormitorios para los prefectos que se encargaban de la disciplina de toda la gran edificación. Namicchu era conocida por su disciplina, educación, pero sobre todo, porque quien era la cabeza de esa gran escuela, también podría ser quien gobernaba desde las sombras a la ciudad de Namimori y, a pesar de ser tan joven, era realmente aclamado cómo uno de los hombres más hermosos de todo Japón y, él número uno de las celebridades con las que cualquier mujer le gustaría casarse, aunque él _sólo le pertenecía a una persona_.

Actualmente, lo que más nos interesaba, era aquella oficina del director, que fungía también cómo comité disciplinario, al ser este quien controlaba absolutamente toda la escuela. Lucia igual que un elegante despacho personal, al entrar lograbas observar las grandes bibliotecas repletas de libros, era un paraíso para todos aquellos amantes de la lectura. Un gran escritorio que se ubicaba cerca de un gran ventanal, con una silla personalizada dónde el directo ocasionalmente tomaba asiento. Frente a este se encontraban un par de sofás de tres puestos, frente a una mesa que usualmente era llenada de té, galletas o cómo en esos momentos, un juego de cartas. La habitación era cubierta por una alfombra de color kaki, permitiendo a los visitantes quitarse los zapatos para andar cómo sí estuviesen en sus casas. Diagonal al pequeño lugar de descanso había un televisor que permitía en lugares específicos cámaras de seguridad para vigilar a los estudiantes y, (según nuestro director) la seguridad de estos.

Sentados en los sofás del despacho, un grupo de tres hombres estaban viéndose los unos a los otros, aunque específicamente dos estaban concentrados en ellos, mientras que el otro, intentaba llamar la atención de quienes le ignoraban. Uno de ellos era un tipo bien parecido, por su contextura delgada, sentado con la espalda recta y piernas cruzadas se veía irremediablemente elegante, atractivo y, a simple vista, como un ídolo. Su cabello azulado casi llegaba a un morado oscuro que fascinaba al verlo de cerca, ojos bicolor; uno de ellos azul como el cielo, mientras que el otro era de un profundo color carmín que brillaba con intensidad cuándo una travesura pasaba por su mente. Vestía un traje, pantalón de color azul oscuro con cinturón blanco que resaltaba la figura de sus piernas, camisa manga larga de color blanca abierta los primeros tres botones con el cuello levantado y una corbata de color carmín suelta que cruzaba por su cuello. Poseía entre sus accesorios un collar triple con dientes de león (falsos) de decoración y, un par de argolla con cuatro puntas en sus orejas que brillaron con intensidad al sentir el resplandor del sol cerca de ella.

Sí el hombre frente a él era atractivo, quien estaba observándole con una mirada analítica, sin perder un solo rastro de sus movimientos podría tener el mundo a sus pies sí así él quisiese, con una belleza hipnótica, no extranjera, nacional; que colocaba los pelos de punta al darse cuenta que un japonés podría ser tan hermoso, pero a la vez, tan fascinante. De cabello oscuro, peinado de forma alborotada sobre su cabeza, dejando ver flecos rebeldes que en ocasiones se levantaban de su cabeza para dominar un poco el grado de gravedad a su alrededor, ocelos alargados de un hermoso color metalizado, un azul que dominaba el cielo; pero a la vez, era un pozo de diamantes que brillaban con cada pequeño resplandor que golpeaban en ellos. Vestía una yukata de color morado oscuro, el **_kaku obi_** que envolvía su cintura era de un hermoso color blanco, sin zapatos, cruzado de piernas con la baraja entre sus dedos. Encima de su cabeza se encontraba un pequeño canario de color amarillo, parecía dormitar al igual que el erizo de un extraño color violeta en su hombro, que en ocasiones bostezaba para volver a acomodarse en su lugar preferido para dormir. Aunque en lo personal de _Roll_ , prefería dormir dónde _Hibird_ se encontraba.

A un lado del japonés, extrañamente en un profundo silencio, se encontraba un alborotador mucho más grande que los anteriores descritos. El hombre a simple vista era extremadamente atractivo, tenía que ver con su contextura musculosa detrás del traje que vestía o simplemente era porque sus fracciones masculinas resaltaban por encima de los demás deportistas con detalles mucho más marcados. Era alto, sin lugar a dudas mucho más que el anterior, pero un poco más pequeño que el primero. Su cabello era de un hermoso color albino, lo traía siempre peinado rebelde, en forma de césped; mucho más largo que cuándo estaba de joven, sin embargo, no dejaba de lucir aquel aspecto deportista que siempre le había caracterizado. Bajo aquellos ocelos de un resplandeciente color plateado, encima de su nariz, portaba una cinta protectora, protegiendo así al menos una parte de su rostro. Entre sus manos, cómo usualmente se conocía, se encontraban envueltas vendas para la protección de estas mismas, era una costumbre que con el paso de los años seguía prevaleciendo en él, detrás de su cuerpo, colgando en el sofá, se encontraban un par de guantes de boxeo, pulidos y bien puestos; era lo más sagrado del mundo, después de su esposa e hija.

Rokudo Mukuro observaba con sus ocelos bicolores atentamente cada movimiento del hombre delante de él, la mayoría podría pensar que estaba vigilándole, no buscando una distracción para hacer de las suyas; por el contrario, Hibari Kyoya, concentrado en la mirada de su enemigo mortal, miraba con atención las manos de su contrincante, intentando hallar sí este se atrevía a hacer un movimiento en falso… ¡lo agarraría con las manos en la masa! Y, fuera de la burbuja de rivalidad, Ryohei Sasagawa observaba a sus dos contrincantes en un profundo (y muy, pero muy extraño) silencio, sin mover un solo musculo. ¿Qué era lo que realmente estaba pensando ese sujeto? Los tres estaban siendo observados por una figura masculina, que, en un atento silencio no podría apartar la mirada del dúo de idiotas que intentaban por todos los medios ganarle en una batalla a su jefe; sin embargo, sentía pena por uno de ellos al saber (por experiencia) que estaban ignorándole.

Kusakabe Tetsuya, el vice-director suspiró. Todavía seguía siendo aquel masculino pero atractivo hombre de peinado mohicano que tanto resaltaba sobre los demás en sus años de juventud, a pesar, de que la mayoría de los miembros del comité disciplinario intentaban imitarle, _él_ , siempre fue y, será, la mano derecha del director. Entrecerró sus ojos, ese color negro brillaba con la intensidad de los pocos rayos de sol que se colaban a través de la ventana, la rama en sus labios que hasta la actualidad seguía luciendo se había convertido en un símbolo de referencia. Vestía un traje de color negro, que diferenciaba a cada uno de los miembros del comité disciplinario gracias a la cinta de color carmín que todavía, cada miembro de Namicchu portaba en su antebrazo. Impartía cómo docente clases de japonés moderno a los estudiantes extranjeros, mientras, que a los nacionales, brindaba clases intensivas de química. Prefirió servirse una taza de café, a pesar de esperar pacientemente que el torneo de póker se acabase, sabía por experiencia, que iría para largo.

Sasagawa contaba _extremadamente_ las cartas que tenía en sus manos, observaba la última que había lanzado el director de la escuela; a pesar de que los otros dos parecían ignorarlo, se movía sigiloso como una hormiga (al menos, no se habían saltado su turno). Pensó seriamente en un movimiento ¡espectacular!, que dejará a esos dos con la boca abierta. Sacó de su baraja una A roja de corazón, lanzándola en la mesa cómo sí fuese su máximo movimiento, Mukuro la tomó sin siquiera verlo.

— _Kufufufu_ —muchos la conocían, esa excéntrica risa que colocaba los pelos de punta a cualquiera una noche estando solo en casa, acomodó sus piernas, deslizó la derecha hacía abajo mientras la izquierda volvía a tomar el mando en el aire, pensó, durante tres minutos que movimiento podría hacer para dañarle el juego a su némesis, acomodó en la mesa sus cartas, tomando dos del centro, tomó una sin verla para colocarla entre las demás, rebelando así, cuándo quito su mano derecha, una Q negra de trébol.

Hibari frunció el ceño, estirando su mano para tomar una carta de la baraja; no iba a admitir que necesitaba la carta que ese estúpido cabeza de piña había colocado entre las demás, ¡primero muerto!, antes de tentarse a tomar la contraria. Y, por medio de la risa del mayor, sabía que el contrario entendía a través de su mirada que se la había hecho. ¡Ni loco la tocaría ahora!, lanzó a la mesa la carta que sacó, un uno (1) de trébol; para la frustración de Ryohei que gritó segundos después de analizar la carta; los otros dos le ignoraron (por décima octava vez en el partido actual).

 **Tendré que llamar a los limpiadores** —pensó, estaba totalmente seguro que terminaría (otra vez) en una pelea.

— ¡ARG! ¡Este juego está EXTREMADAMENTE difícil, EXTREMO! —Lanzó una carta, su tiempo de analizar el partido era tan poco que a los otros dos le traía sin cuidado. Un diez (10) de corazones que fue tomada por el hombre de cabellos azulados—. ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡Todas mis cartas le han servido a Mukuro, EXTREMO!

 **Y, cómo siempre, estos dos ignoran a Ryohei-san, no sé por qué le invitan a jugar sí van a terminar concentrándose en vencer al otro** —volvió a deliberar, caminando hasta dónde se encontraban jugando para colocar una mano encima del guardián del sol, dándole así su más profundo pésame, fue una lástima que el boxeador lo consideró como ánimos.

— _Kufufufu_ , ¿qué ocurre, Kyo-chan? —Lanzó la pregunta, analizando así atentamente cuál sería un buen movimiento—. ¿Eres tan orgulloso para no aceptar las cartas que te he regalado?

La irritación no tardó en llegar, una pequeña pero notable vena se inflamó en su cien, intentaba relajar cada parte uno de sus músculos y no dejarse llevar (cómo siempre) por las provocaciones del contrario—. No pienses tonterías, Muk-kun —sonrió de medio lado, esa voz arrogante que tanto le caracterizaba le erizó la piel al ilusionista, cómo la odiaba—. No necesito lo que tú desechas —el sujeto de cabellos azules no tardó en corresponder a aquella sonrisa, en pocos segundos _el juego de cartas había salido volando_.

 **Y hemos comenzado** —Kusakabe rodó los ojos con fastidio, era la misma _mierda_ todos los días.

La mesa en la cual estaban las cartas entre otros documentos salió volando, Tetsu se agachó antes de que el golpe le llegara a él, escuchó como está se rompió en pedazos estrellándose en la puerta, de reojo observó los últimos pedazos, debía de buscar un reemplazo antes de comprar una nueva, se preguntaba: ¿cuánto tiempo tardaba en ir a una mueblería para reemplazarla? No, la verdadera cuestión era… ¿cuántas habían sido al mes? ¿300? ¿400? No lo recordaba con claridad, pero agradeció que esa la hubiera comprado ayer y no en la mañana. Giró de regreso su mirada hacia dónde estaban los YA adultos hombres (suponía él), un tridente delgado se encontraba debajo del cuello del hombre de cabellos negros, las tonfas que tanto caracterizaron al presidente del comité disciplinario en sus días de estudiante se mostraban en la frente del hombre de cabellos azules, las armas se tocaron, la poca sangre que se deslizó de sus heridas les obligó a saltar hacía atrás, empezando así, una estúpida lucha física. Las sillas salían volando al igual que las cartas que se regaron en todo el suelo, Ryohei, en un shock porque la pelea le había tomado en una extrema sorpresa, observó las barajas de cada uno.

— ¡¿Estábamos jugando escalera?! ¡ME HAN ENGAÑADO EXTREMAMENTE TODO ESTE TIEMPO! —Gritó Ryohei levantándose de golpe del suelo, no tardó en unirse a la batalla con sus puños limpios, ¡debía de extremadamente vengarse! Kusakabe volvió a suspirar en su monólogo interno, debía de llamar de nuevo a los limpiadores.

— _Kufufufu_ , no te metas en esta batalla, Boxeador —Mukuro logró con perfección evadir un ataque doble de las tonfas del guardián de la nube, mientras, con la punta trasera de su tridente golpeaba el puño del boxeador obligándole a retroceder.

—Apártate, Sasagawa. O también _te morderé hasta la muerte_ —Hibari cambió de ataque, se agachó para regresar las tonfas en dirección hacia la cabeza del ilusionista cuándo se vio interrumpido por una patada del boxeador, saltó hacía atrás esquivando los dos ataques que fueron en su contra, irritándole más por la falta de precisión que se le presentó.

— ¡USTEDES ME ENGAÑARON, EXTREMO! —Gritó, volviendo a lanzar sus puños en contra de los otros dos guardianes, comenzando una batalla sin final.

Los tres se golpeaban, se rozaban poco con sus armas (y puños), esquivaban los ataques más fáciles e intentaban contraatacar pero siempre una tercera persona se los impedía y, para mala suerte de Kusakabe, volvían a empezar. Ninguno de los guardianes daban tregua y, sí seguían peleando así, solamente se cansarían físicamente… ninguno de los tres iba a terminar ganando, sabía que poco a poco comenzarían a cansarse, pero una vez estuvieron peleando alrededor de tres meses y medio… ¿qué les impedía pelear durante seis meses ignorando sus _ahora_ obligaciones?

Tetsu tuvo un mal presentimiento, y no, no se equivocó. Los tres se separaron de golpe, sujetaban con fuerza las armas que tenían entre sus manos, mientras el boxeador arreglaba las vendas que tenía puestas en sus muñecas. La sonrisa en ellos no tardó en aparecer.

— ¡ _Kangaryuu_ , cambio forma! ¡ _Vongola Gear Version_!

La ráfaga de llama del sol comenzó a esparcir los papeles por toda la oficina del director, Kusakabe tuvo que lanzarse al suelo para proteger una de las pilas que por experiencia sabía que era una de las más importantes y que Kyo-san debía de leer al terminar esa estúpida pelea. Las llamas no tardaron en contraerse hasta volverse un grupo de esferas en todo su alrededor. Poco a poco comenzó a adquirir una armadura, botas de un color oro que subían hasta sus rodillas, protegían toda su parte baja de forma excepcional, en sus muslos también tenía unas armaduras que protegían cerca de su entrepierna, en uno de sus brazos vestía una armadura completa que protegía desde su hombro hasta sus muñecas, en su otra mano sólo era una protección en la muñeca, mientras, bajo su hombro una especie de brazalete con espinas que formaban una especie de reloj digital comenzaba a expulsar llamas del sol. Los típicos guantes de boxeo que jamás faltaban y un protector para su cabeza del mismo color que toda la armadura. Sasagawa comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro, había empezado a calentar y, no se quedaría quieto viéndolos pelear a sólo ellos dos.

— _Mukurowl_ , cambio forma.

La gran llama de la niebla cubrió por completo la oficina, el lugar comenzó a sentirse frío, siniestro, con una penumbra que se apagaba a medida que la llama comenzaba a contraerse en torno a su tridente, su cabello, gracias al viento que soplaba, se desordenó hasta soltarse por completo, la liga que sujetaba su larga melena azulada quedó rota en el suelo. El tridente comenzó a transformarse en un _khakkhara_ con varios anillos que sujetaban objetos con forma de dientes afilados a sus costados. Lo movió entre sus brazos de forma excepcional, sabía que su ojo de los seis caminos se multiplicaba en fuerza, por lo que deseaba rodear a ese grupo de idiotas en una pesadilla sin final; el problema recurría (desde su perspectiva) que encerrar sólo al guardián del sol sería aburrido. Estiró el largo objeto, en dirección a aquellos dos hombres que se atrevían a querer jugar con él.

» _Vongola Gear Version_ —susurró.

El puercoespín no tardó en contestar el llamado de su amo, con tan sólo una mirada Roll sabía exactamente lo que tenía que hacer, a través de los años aquella timidez que le caracterizaba fue volviéndose poco a poco un sentimiento de dureza. La gran llama de la nube envolvió toda la oficina, no sólo habían sido los papeles o los libros que comenzaron a abrirse ante la fuerte presión del aire, los objetos como las mesas o las sillas fueron expulsadas con tanta intensidad que llegaron a golpear las paredes e incluso, una de esas mesas, rompió la ventana. La llama tardó mucho más en contraerse, brillaba con tanta intensidad que cegó a los otros dos guardianes por momentos, Ryohei dio dos pasos hacia atrás, ese sujeto seguía haciendo honor al título que de joven con tanta precisión le engancharon: _el guardián más fuerte del Décimo Vongola_. Los segundos pasaron antes de abrir los ojos, al hacerlo, lograron detallar que ese característico chouran estaba vistiendo el cuerpo del guardián de la nube, los últimos rastros de ese fuerte viento que los envolvió se escapaba por la ventana rota, permitiendo así, que su cabello volviera a peinarse hacia abajo. Mukuro observó cómo la niebla se estaba saliendo por la ventana, maldijo por lo bajo, iba a utilizarla para engañar a esos dos, pero al parecer, otra vez volvería a jugar cuerpo contra cuerpo contra el director. Kusakabe detalló los muy conocidos kanjis que deletreaban la palabra: « DISCIPLINA » en la parte de atrás del uniforme, mientras que adelante, Mukuro logró repetir sin siquiera mirar, aquellos que se ubicaban cerca de sus rodillas: « FLOTAR », « NUBE », « MORDER », « MATAR ». El color negro se logró ver con perfección a la hora que todo el lugar quedó totalmente despejado, sus rodillas se curvaron; tomando entre sus manos sus tonfas.

—Los morderé hasta la muerte —gruñó.

 **¡Y HA EMPEORADO!** —Kusakabe casi rompía los papeles que tenía con tanta fuerza entre sus manos, iba a saltar a detenerlos antes de que destruyeran la universidad, interrumpir a tres guardianes del Décimo Vongola sería toda una proeza, pero era eso o dejar que otra vez destruyeran más de la mitad de la escuela. ¿Por qué creen que prácticamente estaba nueva después de años que el director Hibari se apoderó de esta? Se levantó, dispuesto a correr al centro de la batalla, pero una estridente risa que resonó en toda la habitación llamó la atención de quienes estaban dentro.

—No han cambiado absolutamente nada —la mirada de los cuatro hombres fue dirigida en dirección hacia la ventana—, tan idiotamente animados como siempre.

Ninguno se había atrevido a quitar su formación defensiva, la intensión de atacarse entre ellos habían disminuido al escuchar esa tenue voz que resonó cómo una ópera en un teatro que tenía un silencio perturbador, observaban al hombre quien de forma elegante entró por la ventana, evadiendo así, tanto rastro de vidrio en el suelo o que algún objeto se atreviera a tocarlo sin su permiso. Este camino con una sutileza proveniente de sus propias articulaciones, sentándose así encima de la mesa del director de Namicchu, permitiéndose cruzarse de piernas. La expresión nula en su rostro le hizo entender a todos que era peligroso, aun así, su mirada estaba únicamente encima de los demás guardianes, Kusakabe lo supo cuándo lo pasó de largo sin atreverse siquiera a respirar el mismo aire de él.

— ¿Quién es este? —Cuestionó Sasagawa señalándolo de forma descarada—: ¡EXTREMO!

—Eso quisiera saber yo —soltó el carnívoro, frunció ligeramente su ceño después de detallarlo, sin encontrar algún rastro conocido en él. ¿Es que acaso fuera de la oficina se permitía el acceso a cualquier estúpido extraño? (o idiota).

Apretó sus tonfas, nadie podría entrar a su oficina sin el debido permiso de ingresar, se movió de forma rápida; ninguno espero algún movimiento del carnívoro en cuestión de segundos, pero cómo siempre pensaba como un animal en busca de una presa exclusiva para dominar la selva, lo supusieron. Estuvo dispuesto a atacar al sujeto con sus tonfas, tocó el piso con la punta de sus zapatos dispuesto a desestabilizarlo primero, los rápidos movimientos del hombre se vieron en cámara lenta, se levantó cómo sí estuviera dispuesto a marcharse, sólo fueron tres pasos los que utilizó para evadir el golpe de la pierna seguido de las tonfas, se ubicó detrás del pelinegro, deslizando una mano dentro de su abrigo, un seguro fue quitado y una pistola estaba apuntando de manera descarada la cabeza del guardián; dejando a dos asombrados hombres con la boca abierta y la sonrisa burlona del ilusionista.

— _Kufufufu_ , sólo existe una persona en este mundo capaz de doblegar a Hibari con sólo tres pasos —se burló con el mayor descaro del mundo.

—Te has vuelto mucho más lento, Hibari. ¿Tanta abstinencia te tiene con el cuerpo dormido? Esperaba más de ti —comentó burlón cerca de su oído—. Agradece que no disparé, Tsuna hubiera preparado un **_X burner_** en esos momentos antes de que llegarás a mí y no estarías respirando de forma relajada cómo ahora.

—Bebé… —pronunció hastiado, preparó sus piernas para girar su cuerpo. Logró evadir el arma, pero la mano del sujeto se envolvió en su cuello tan rápido como la pistola voló por los aires, apoyó su cuerpo hacía adelante, la fuerza que utilizó tumbó al contrario al notar un pequeño desequilibrio en sus piernas, le tomó de la cabeza estrellándolo contra su propia mesa, sujetándole las manos en la parte de atrás; impidiendo así, sus movimientos—. ¡¿Qué piensas que estás haciendo, Hijo de Puta?!

Escuchó las tonfas caer al suelo segundos después.

— _Kufufufufufu~_ , que divertido —se burló el de cabellos violáceos—. Que lamentable, Hibarin. El ex Arcobaleno llega después de diez años colocándote una correa.

— ¡¿QUÉ LE HACES A HIBARI, EXTREMO?! ¡Nosotros tenemos una lucha pendiente! —Ryohei iba a estar dispuesto a salvar a su amigo, aunque sí lo pensaba con claridad, sí Hibari no le pudo hacer frente, ¿qué le aseguraba a él que lo haría?

—Escuchen —habló alto y claro—. Hibari, Mukuro —giró a ver al ilusionista que elevó las cejas en una expresión de absoluta curiosidad—. E inclusive tú, Ryohei —el mencionado se detuvo de golpe—. He regresado de Italia, después de diez años, seguramente extrañaron al viejo Reborn, ¿no?

— ¡OH! ¡CÓMO OLVIDAR AL BEBÉ DE LA CASA SAWADA, EXTREMO!

— ¿Ya estás tranquilo, Kyo-chan? —Le preguntó con burla, todavía haciendo fuerza sobre los brazos del director de la escuela impidiendo así que se moviera con libertad. Asintió, desactivando el Vongola Gear para demostrarle que no estaba enojado, al menos, no parcialmente. Mukuro hizo lo mismo, Ryohei siguió más atrás después de despedirse de Kangaryuu que entró a su brazalete.

» No he venido a pelear con ustedes, no hoy; tendré tiempo de hacerlo después —les comentó con diversión, soltando al hombre que se encontraba bajo él—. Sí te atreves a hacer algo no te contaré una información interesante de Tsunayoshi —el hombre de cabellos negros se detuvo de golpe, iba a golpear al ex Arcobaleno mientras mencionaba su estúpido monólogo, pero frunció el ceño observándole en silencio.

— ¿Qué ocurrió con Tsunayoshi-kun? —Preguntó entretenido el ilusionista, a través de sus llamas consiguió regresar los sofás a la posición dónde se encontraban antes, tomando el asiento en uno de ellos para cruzar sus piernas. Reborn se sentó en el sofá frente al guardián de la niebla, el del sol se sentó a un lado del mencionado, mientras que el de la nube se quedó en su mesa con sus brazos cruzados.

—Habla, Bebé. No nos hagas perder el tiempo —Hibari había comenzado a hastiarse de tanto silencio.

Reborn le dedicó una mirada que duró alrededor de tres minutos—. Regresa el sábado —soltó por fin la noticia—. Son los primeros en enterarse, ni siquiera el guardián de la tormenta (que es su _mano derecha_ ) lo sabe.

Los tres guardianes elevaron una ceja ante aquella información, después de diez años el Décimo Vongola regresaba, ¿por qué sólo ellos sabían esa noticia? Reborn humedeció sus labios, Kusakabe quien había estado cerca de la entrada había sacado un arma para defender a su jefe, sin embargo, después de escuchar el nombre del sujeto presente la guardó de inmediato, no tardó en preparar té; esa extraña conversación se veía irremediablemente larga. Minutos en los cuales el asesino permanecía callado la preparación de estos había acabado, Tetsu llevó una bandeja con tazas de té que fueron ubicadas en uno de los pequeños almohadones de un sofá destruido en el suelo, el hombre tomó la taza de té que le había ofrecido el vice-director.

— ¿A qué viene tanto misterio, ex Arcobaleno? —Mukuro se había cansado de tanto silencio, él era mucho más paciente que el guardián de la nube, pero en esos momentos, parecía realmente que la situación estaba tensa en Italia.

Reborn dejó la taza en el plato que veía con ella—. He dicho todo lo que tenía que decir, ¿qué esperaban? ¿Una carta de la invitación a una fiesta por su regreso? No les dije que sólo ustedes tres son los primeros en enterarse.

Realmente tuvieron ganas de golpearle.

» Tsunayoshi todavía no es el líder de la **_famiglia_** , hasta la muerte del Noveno, que probablemente no sea pronto, él se está encargando de negocios invisibles ante los ojos de las mafias pequeñas. Últimamente ha habido un crecimiento excepcional de mafias que buscan aliarse con los Vongola; sin embargo, existe una pequeña mafia que ha estado creciendo y, para resumir la historia, le está preocupando a su jefe.

— ¿Una mafia? —Interrogó Mukuro, él todavía odiaba cuándo le involucraban en todos los problemas que incluían recordar su pasado, sin embargo, eso no quería decir que olvidó su posición como el guardián de la niebla, reafirmando, que era uno de los guardianes capaces de proteger al Décimo sí la situación así lo quisiese.

— ** _La Famiglia Demone Scuro_**

El silencio demostró que la situación no era gracia para ninguno de los presentes. Mukuro deslizó una de sus piernas hasta el suelo, comenzó a moverla de forma irregular, jamás se había visto al ilusionista tan preocupado, pero, a pesar de ello, logró entender a dónde se estaba dirigiendo la conversación del ex Arcobaleno. Hibari por otra parte entrecerró sus ojos, había escuchado algo de mafias que se categorizaban entre las mismas familias cómo devoradoras de otras, profundamente oscuras, que se sumergían en los actos más viles que las mafias grandes eran incapaces de realizar. El único con coraje de preguntar fue el guardián del sol, pero incluso a él, la voz se le cortó.

—De-demonio oscuro —tradujo al japonés el nombre de la mafia, sin embargo, cruzó sus brazos sobre su pecho—. No entiendo a qué nos lleva esta información.

—Tan sólo han sido rumores —comenzó de nuevo Reborn—, no han hecho movimientos; de hecho, no existe siquiera registro que esta mafia exista. Conocemos rastros de mafias oscuras destruidas, hechas pedazos por asesinos independientes contratados por mafias grandes; pero, estos asesinos no duran sino más de siete días con vida… ¿les suena? Luego, misteriosamente, aparecen asesinados de la misma forma en cómo acabaron con estas mafias.

Reborn bebió un poco más de té.

» Hemos estado investigando, pero las fuentes en Italia son escasas, el último asesino murió aquí en Japón, Tokio. Lo encontraron mutilado en un hotel; sin órganos, dedos, ojos. Lo único que la policía fue capaz de recuperar fue su torso y, en él estaba dibujado el hexagrama. _Dibujado_ es una forma dulce de decirlo, fue hecho encima de su carne, probablemente con una navaja.

— ¿Por el hexagrama están ligando a este hombre muerto con la mafia oscura? ¿No están sacando conclusiones rápidas, Reborn? —Cuestionó el vice-director, quien a un lado de su jefe se encontraba cruzado de brazos. Toda esa cuestión de mafias oscuras, demonios, hexagramas, le colocaba los nervios de punta. Pero había sobrevivido tanto tiempo a un lado del director, no por eso le abandonaría como un cobarde.

—Es lo que viene después y, eso, es lo que le puso los vellos de punta a Tsunayoshi —contestó—. La famiglia Biasini ha sido una pequeña mafia que en estos últimos años ha crecido. Contrato a Bradley Mélanie, un famoso asesino de manos limpias, quien es capaz de destruir tus huesos con tan sólo tus manos. En fin, contratado para eliminar una supuesta mafia oscura, los registros habían comprobado sus actividades ilícitas y, esta mafia, fue eliminada en menos de un día. Mélanie viajo a Japón por vacaciones, planeaba hacer turismo, disfrutar. Siete días después perdieron todo contacto con Mélanie, la policía no rebeló de quien era el cuerpo, pero por los exámenes se dedujo que era extranjero. Biasini se comunicó días después con Tsunayoshi con una petición de poder acceder al territorio de Japón, la única petición que hizo su jefe fue: « _decir todo lo que averigüen_ » Mélanie fue declarado muerto por esta misteriosa mafia oscura.

Tetsuya humedeció sus labios con irritación, la respuesta de la pregunta que había realizado lo único que le dejó fue queriendo saber más, pero a la vez, esa extraña molestia dentro de su cuerpo al darse cuenta de lo aterrorizado que estaba. ¿Cuál era la verdadera razón para que ese hombre llegase una semana antes del castaño?

—Ve al grano, Bebé.

—Nunca pierdes el tiempo, ¿eh? —Concluyó con una sonrisa entre sus labios, deslizó sus manos dentro de su abrigo sacando un par de documentos—. Tsunayoshi necesita conocer el estado del cuerpo y, con ello, los necesito a ustedes tres. Mélanie fue declarado como italiano y, por ello: **_Agencia Informazioni e Sicurezza Esterna_** (AISE) (Agencia de Información Exterior y de Seguridad) necesita entrar en escena.

Reborn deslizó los documentos a los dedos del guardián de la niebla que abrió el sobre, observó carnets obviamente falsos, documentos de la situación que fue enviada por la policía japonesa a Italia e incluso, había imágenes de ellos con nombres italianos recién salidos del horno. Estaba seguro que Vongola había hecho algún movimiento para meterlos a ellos tres dentro de la AISE.

» Chicos, iremos a Tokio para investigar mucho más esto —Reborn, sonrió con cierta malicia.

* * *

NOTAS DESPUÉS DE LA LECTURA:

— _Onigawa_ es un apodo que le puso (ahora Yamamoto) Hayato a Kyoko. El juego de palabras consiste en Oni: demonio, Gawa: Sasagawa. No es gracioso, pero es bastante descripción de lo tétrica que puede ser Kyoko.

— ¿Nunca pensaron que Hayato podría ser profesor de guardería? Eso es un secreto, más adelante sabrán el por qué.

—Takeshi y Hayato no están oficialmente casados, pero Hayato está en el registro civil de los Yamamoto, por lo tanto, su apellido actual es Yamamoto y, puede parecer en el exterior, que están casados.

—La historia no es MPREG, especifique que fue una adopción, ¿los motivos? Se sabrán en otros capítulos.

—Espero que hayan disfrutado de este nuevo capítulo, me gustó por alguna forma cómo quedo, espero que ustedes también se hubieran interesado.

— ¿Alguna idea de lo que fuese a pasar? :v

Besos, abrazos.

An.


End file.
